El precio de la fama
by serenakou1180
Summary: Casi todo ser humano tiene algún ídolo. Quizás puede ser algún actor o cantante. Todas estas personas siempre que tienen una cámara en frente muestran una gran sonrisa demostrando a todos su vida perfecta. Pero ¿Sabes que quizás detrás de esa sonrisa hay una gran tormenta en su interior? Una muchacha queria ser famosa y alcanzar la felicidad ¿Lo logrará o desistira en el camino?
1. Chapter 1

**El precio de la fama**

Casi todo ser humano tiene algún ídolo, alguna persona que sea su referente para actuar en su vida. Quizás este referente puede ser algún actor o cantante. Todas estas personas siempre que tienen una cámara en frente muestran una gran sonrisa demostrando a todos su vida perfecta. Pero ¿tú sabes lo que vive tu ídolo en la soledad de su casa? ¿Sabes que quizás detrás de esa sonrisa hay una gran tormenta en su interior?

Ahora conocerán la historia de una muchacha que siempre deseo convertirse en famosa, pensaba que así conseguiría la felicidad que tanto deseaba ¿pero de verdad podrá encontrarla o las dificultades harán de desista?


	2. El sueño comienza

Capítulo I

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, el despertador comenzaba a sonar insistentemente. Una chica estaba durmiendo y saco su mano para apagar el molestoso sonido, después de varios intentos y tirar al suelo varias cosas pudo apagarlo.

Se sentó en la cama mientras se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba sonoramente. Tenía su cabello desordenado. Con pereza se destapo y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, puso sus pies en la blanca alfombra y movió los dedos sobre ella, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

- no entiendo porque siempre lo encuentro tan agradable – dice cerrando los ojos

- Serena, es hora de levantarse – dice su madre quien estaba afuera de la habitación

- ya estoy despierta, me ducho y voy a tomar desayuno – le dice poniéndose de pie

- está bien

Serena se puso de pie y fue hasta el baño que estaba en su habitación, ingreso y se ducho rápidamente, se secó se vistió y fue hasta la cocina en donde estaba su madre. Al escucharla se volteo y le regalo una sonrisa.

En la radio estaba sonando una canción, sin querer sus pies comenzaron a moverse, se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, comenzó a bailar y a desplazarse por toda la cocina mientras sacaba los platillos y los colocaba en la mesa.

- amaneciste contenta el día de hoy

- hoy es un día perfecto para ser feliz – le dice estirando sus brazos hacia arriba

- ¿y a que se debe eso?

- a muchas cosas…. Primero tengo un día más de vida, tengo una madre que amo con todo mi corazón y muchos sueños que me motivan a seguir adelante

- yo sé que los cumplirás todos hija, porque te lo mereces

- te quiero mucho mami

- y yo te adoro hija

Cuando la noche se acerca hay algo en mi alma que vuelve a vibrar con la luz de las estrellas en mis sentimientos te vuelvo a encontrar quiero que me mires a los ojos y que no preguntes nada más quiero que esta noche sueltes toda esa alegría que ya no puedes guardar.

Serena se puso de pie y fue hasta el lavaplatos, luego fue hasta su baño y se lavó los dientes para tomar su bolso, despedirse de su madre y salir a su secundaria. En su celular puso una canción y se imaginó frente a miles de personas cantando como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Había luchado tanto por cumplir ese sueño pero no había logrado su objetivo, a pesar de todo aún tenía la certeza de que algún día iba a ser famosa y que viajaría por todo el mundo entregando su talento a millones de personas.

Paso las horas fumando oyendo en el viento la misma canción, porque el tiempo que vale lo marca el latido de mi corazón. Quiero que me mires a los ojos y que no preguntes nada más quiero que esta noche sueltes toda esa alegría que ya no puedes guardar.

Se subió al bus y comenzó a caminar hasta un asiento. Estaba al lado de la ventana cuando sintió que alguien estaba a su lado, miro de reojo y vio a un muchacho alto, de ojos azules quien también la miro de reojo. Sin querer una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ambos. Serena siguió escuchando la música de su celular y nuevamente sus pies comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción.

Deja que tus sueños sean olas que se van libres como el viento en mitad del mar. Creo que la vida es un tesoro sin igual de los buenos tiempos siempre quiero más.

- cantas muy bien – le dice el muchacho

Serena no se había dado cuenta que él le había dicho algo hasta que vio que la estaba mirando como esperando una respuesta, se sacó el audífono de la oreja y lo miro.

- disculpa, pero ¿me dijiste algo?

- dije que cantas muy bien

- aaaa, bueno gracias – le dice sonrojándose

- ¿te dedicas a esto?

- no, solo canto en mi casa… mi mamá siempre es mi público – le dice sonriendo - aunque ella siempre dice que canto bonito, pero es algo lógico ¿no? Es mi madre

- déjame decirte que tiene toda la razón.

- oye, ¿me lo dices en serio o es solo para coquetear conmigo?

- yo soy muy serio, ¿Cómo piensas eso de mí?

- bueno, será porque no te conozco.

- sí, tienes razón.

- mi nombre es Serena Tsukino.

- ¿eres Japonesa? – le pregunta sorprendido

- mi padre es de aquí, de Estados Unidos y mi madre es de Japón.

- entonces el apellido Tsukino es tu apellido materno

- exacto.

- y ¿Por qué no tienes el apellido de tu padre?

- es una larga historia – le dice suspirando

- pero que mal educado soy – le dice casi gritando

- sí, porque no me has dicho tu nombre – riendo

- mi nombre es Darien Shields, mucho gusto en conocerte Serena – le dice extendiéndole la mano

- mucho gusto Darien – le dice correspondiéndole el saludo

- oye, solo por curiosidad ¿sabes hablar Japonés?

- claro que sí, mi madre es una excelente profesora ¿necesitas aprender?

- no, era solo por saber nada mas

- yo me tengo que bajar aquí, espero que estés muy bien Darien.

- cuídate mucho

El joven se puso de pie para dar la pasada a Serena, ella se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. Luego que el bus se detuvo ella descendió y comenzó a caminar hacia su preparatoria, esta vez era diferentes había conocido a un chico muy guapo, y eso no pasaba todos los días.

- Sere, al fin llegaste – le grita una chica que corría detrás de ella

- Mina, ¿Cómo estás? – le dice abrazándola

- excelente, oye ¿sabías que este año inauguraran el club de teatro?

- ¿hablas en serio? – le pregunta emocionada

- sí, ¿entraremos verdad?

- obvio que si Mina, como piensas que desperdiciare la gran oportunidad de mi vida – le dice comenzando a girar

- hablas como si fuera la audición a una película o algo así – le dice riendo

- pero piensa de esta forma, en este club te van a preparar para algo mayor ¿no? Entonces podremos ensayar y cuando haya alguna audición participamos y ya.

- estas segura que es así de fácil

- obvio que sí, además si eres bonita tienes muchas más posibilidades… no sabes cuánto deseo vivir esa vida soñada, tener todo lo que siempre he deseado, solo cuando lo haya cumplido seré completamente dichosa.

- ya sé que será así amiga, claro que después ni siquiera te acordaras de mi – le dice haciendo un puchero

- eso es mentira, jamás me olvidare de ti… antes muerta que olvidar de dónde vengo.

- espero que te acuerdes de eso si es que llegues a triunfar algún día.

- eso te lo prometo – le dice levantando su mano derecha

- está bien – dice riendo – vamos a clases o sino llegaremos atrasadas

- oye no sabes lo que me paso hoy en la mañana – le dice mirando a su amiga mientras caminaba hacia su salón

- ¿Qué paso?

- conocí al chico más lindo que he visto en toda mi vida – le dice suspirando

- ¿y te dijo su nombre?

- si – le dice mientras asentía y reía

- dímelo a ver si lo conozco

- se llama Darien Shields

Mina se paró de repente y abrió tanto la boca que Serena pensó que por un momento se le caería la mandíbula al suelo.

- ¿Qué paso Mina?

- dijiste Darien Shields ¿verdad?

- sí, ¿Por qué?

- ¿de verdad que no sabes quién es Darien Shields?

- no

- Sere, él es un productor muy conocido en el ámbito musical, quizás pueda darte una oportunidad

- con razón – dice murmurando

- ¿con razón que?

- es que me dijo que cantaba muy bonito

- eso es bueno, quizás te pueda dar una oportunidad y al fin cumplas tu sueño amiga

- esta mañana ha sido muy extraña, lo digo en serio – le dice riendo

- y no es para menos, si además de talentoso ese Shields es muy guapo… que suerte tienes de habértelo encontrado, yo que tú me lo hubiese comido a besos

- qué cosas dices por Dios – le dice riendo

Ambas chicas entraron al salón que les correspondía en la primera clase, Serena no presto mucha atención, se la paso mirando como el viento movía las hojas de los árboles, miraba como pasaban los automóviles por la calle, pero lo que ocupaba aún más su mente y sus pensamientos era aquel chico con cabello negro que seguramente le ayudaría a cumplir su sueño

Darien ingresaba al estudio de grabación en donde trabajaba junto a un grupo de Rock que estaba recién ingresando al mundo del espectáculo. Dejo su bolso en un sofá que estaba en la sala, toco un par de veces la puerta del estudio e ingreso.

- buenos días chicos, ¿Cómo amanecieron el día de hoy?

- inspiradísimos – le dice un chico de larga cabellera negra

- ¿y se puede saber porque? – les pregunta mientras se sentaba en frente de los ecualizadores

- no sabemos el porqué, solo que ya tenemos nuestra primera canción – le dice un castaño

- ¿ya tienen la letra lista?

- claro que si – le dice el pelinegro

- pues entonces, quiero escucharla… demuéstrenme de que están hechos chicos

Las guitaras y los platillos comenzaron a aparecer en escena, el ritmo estaba bien, a decir verdad, estaba muy bien. Quizás sería su canción fuerte del disco que estaba en proceso.

I'm not a perfect person there's many thing I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go. That I just want you to know…

Darien comenzó a escuchar con atención la letra, el ritmo estaba perfecto, era una mezcla entre música pop y rock algo que últimamente se estaba vendiendo mucho en el mercado de la música, si la canción seguía como hasta ahora, sería un éxito asegurado.

I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new. And the reason is you.

- ¿qué te parece la canción hasta ahora?

- me encanto la forma en que mezclaron dos tipos de música, el pop y el rock – les dice poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ellos – si seguimos así, ustedes serán el próximo éxito de Estados Unidos

- tengo solo algo que decir – les dice el baterista

- que sucedió Andrew.

- escuchando la canción, yo creo que necesitamos a algún corista – le dice golpeando las baquetas

- ¿pero ninguno de ustedes a parte de Seiya que es el vocalista sabe cantar?

- no Darien, ni Yaten, Taiki, ni siquiera Andrew son afinados para cantar, está bien son excelentes músicos pero no tienen la voz

- ¿ustedes piensan que es necesario tener un corista? – les pregunta el rubio

- yo creo que sí, suena más armonioso al momento de cantar, va a ser un poco complicado encontrar a alguien quien nos ayude.

- creo que entre los cuatro estamos bien, no es necesario buscar a otra persona – les dice el pelinegro mirando a sus compañeros

- ya tengo la persona que necesitas – les dice Darien chasqueando los dedos mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

- ¿lo conocemos?

- no, la conocí hoy en la mañana, canta precioso ella nunca ha tenido la posibilidad de poder cantar en público, ella sería la mejor opción.

- ¿pero es mujer? – le pregunta Seiya con el ceño fruncido

- sí, ella sería una perfecta corista, y si vemos que tiene talento, podríamos potenciarla para que forme su carrera de solista ¿Qué les parece la idea chicos?

- me gusta – dijeron Taiki, Yaten y Andrew

- no sé, no me convence mucho.

- lo que pasa es que Seiya es un machista, asúmelo hermano – le dice el castaño golpeándole el hombro

- mentira, yo no soy machista, pienso que tener una mujer entre cuatro hombres solo traerá problemas… no me digas que no es así Darien porque yo estoy seguro que las mujeres siempre traen mala suerte

- por lo que vi Serena no es una chica que cause problemas, al contrario encontré que era una chica calmada y muy bonita, eso no se puede negar.

- ¿no será que esa niña te movió un poco el piso? – le pregunta el castaño

- no, para nada. Yo solo estoy hablando en el ámbito profesional, además yo sé que es lo mejor para este grupo. Entonces ¿Qué me dicen?

- yo te apoyo – le dice el rubio tirando una de las baquetas al aire

- yo también – le dice Yaten tocando algunas notas en la guitarra

- yo me uno a ustedes – le dice el castaño

- solo faltas tú Seiya – le dice el pelinegro al muchacho que parecía un niño con rabieta

- ya es mayoría, da lo mismo mi opinión de todas formas ella llegara aquí – les dice levantando los hombros

- bueno, comiencen a ensayar la canción que escribieron, cuando se sientan preparados me dicen y lo grabamos ¿de acuerdo? – les dice tomando su bolso

- ¿Dónde vas?

- voy a buscarla para que la puedan conocer, vuelvo en algunos minutos.

- ok – le dicen los chicos

Cuando Darien salió del estudio escucho como los muchachos ensayaban la canción, afortunadamente un bus iba pasando por el sector y él lo detuvo, anduvo en el por un par de cuadras hasta que llego al frente de la preparatoria en donde Serena había descendido.

Al parecer estaban en horario de colación, varios chicos al conocerlo se acercaron a él para pedirle algún autógrafo o que se sacara alguna foto con ellos. Siguió el dicho de "preguntando se llega a Roma" hasta que la encontró en el casino, estaba sentada con otra rubia con la que conversaba animadamente.

- disculpen la molestia, pero necesito hablar contigo – le dice mirando a la chica

- era verdad lo que me dijiste Sere – le dice su amiga mirándolo

- claro que sí, espérame un segundo y vuelvo.

- pórtense bien muchachos – le dice en un tono sugerente

Serena y Darien salieron hacia el exterior, buscaron un lugar donde sentarse, fue allí donde ella comenzó con la conversación.

- te acuerdas que hoy en la mañana te escuche cantar ¿verdad?

- claro que si

- bueno, con unos chicos estamos formando un grupo de rock, más bien pop rock que es lo que se está vendiendo más, y necesitamos un corista.

- ¿necesitas que te ayude a buscar uno? Si es asi en el club ha…

- no, no estoy buscando a uno porque ya lo encontré.

- ¿de verdad? Eso es genial

- claro, bueno solo estoy esperando a que esa persona me pueda decir que si

- ojala que aproveche esta oportunidad, no todos los días llega un productor y te pregunta si quieres formar parte de su nuevo proyecto.

- Serena, ¿quieres ser nuestra corista?

- ¿Qué? ¿Era a mí a quien le estabas preguntando?

- claro que sí, no veo a nadie más por aquí.

- no lo puedo creer, tantos años esperando por una oportunidad así – le dice poniéndose de pie

- ¿Qué me dices?

- me encantaría, pero no puedo dejar de lado los estudios

- no, eso no sucederá. Si tú aceptas arreglaríamos los horarios para que no te topara con ninguna clase

- ¿esto es un sueño verdad? Sí, sé que en cualquier momento sonara mi despertador, y nuevamente me sentiré la persona más desdichada del mundo.

-claro que no es un sueño, es tu decisión ¿Qué me dices?

- ¿necesitas a otra persona? Mi amiga Mina canta excelente, así tendrías un dos por uno.

- sí, sería buena idea ¿a qué hora salen hoy?

- en una hora más – le responde después de haber mirado su reloj de muñeca

- qué te parece si las vengo a buscar

- seria excelente, bueno tengo que volver… nos vemos – le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla

- nos… vemos

Darien miro como Serena caminaba rápidamente hasta la puerta del casino, y no dejo de mirar hasta después que ella desapareció detrás de la puerta. Dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al estudio a darles la noticia a los chicos.

- Mina, no sabes – le dice sentándose de un golpe frente a su amiga

- dime, cuéntamelo todo.

- tenemos nuestra oportunidad de triunfar

- ¿Cómo?

- Darien nos necesita como coristas para un grupo musical que está recién comenzando pero que promete, al fin llego nuestro turno de cumplir nuestros sueños – le dice levantando sus brazos

- ¿pero y el colegio?

- él dijo que nos arreglaría los horarios de ensayos para que no nos toparan con el estudio… Mina dime que esto no es un sueño.

- es la realidad, al fin seremos famosas.

Las carcajadas de las muchachas se hicieron sentir por todo el casino, muchos de los estudiantes que estaban en ese lugar voltearon a verlas, parecían locas de remate gritando y riendo. Pero no era para menos, el sueño de su vida estaba tan cerca de ellas que parecía un dulce sueño del cual no querían despertar.


	3. El primer ensayo

Capitulo II

Las muchachas salían de su preparatoria, en una de las bancas de la entrada las esperaba Darien, quien al parecer estaba entretenido en mirar otras cosas que en esperar a las chicas que serían las coristas de su grupo. Serena se acercó lentamente a él y se sentó a su lado mirando lo desconcentrado que estaba.

- ya llegamos si es que acaso te interesa – le dice riendo

- chicas – les dice dándose la vuelta muy rápido para mirarlas – no me había dado cuenta que habían llegado

- no si de eso nos dimos cuenta – le dice Mina riendo

- perdonen, es que estaba pensando en otras cosas

- bueno, vamos a ir a ese lugar en donde esta ese grupo

- claro vamos enseguida que nos deben estar esperando – les dice poniéndose de pie

Serena y Darien se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar junto con Mina, el las miro y les sonrió, tenía el leve presentimiento que ellas triunfarían en el mundo del espectáculo. Vio como Serena saco el celular de su bolso y marco un número. Luego de unos segundos la otra persona le respondía.

- Hola mami…. Si hoy llegare más tarde… no, no estoy castigada… es que creo que al fin se cumplirá mi sueño mami… si, voy a probar suerte con un grupo de música, seré su corista… no, voy con Mina así que no te preocupes… te quiero mucho… tu igual mami, besos.

- ¿Qué te dijo tu mamá? – le pregunto la rubia

- me dijo que si estaría solo con hombres, pero le dije que iría contigo así que se quedó más tranquila.

- tu madre es como muy sobreprotectora ¿no lo crees Sere?

- pero si es algo lógico… no es su culpa que cuando yo era pequeña mi padre – se calló y miro de reojo a Darien quien la miraba muy interesado en lo que estaba diciendo – mejor me callo y no digo nada más.

- bueno vamos a el bus, no quiero llegar más atrasado – les dice el pelinegro

Los tres corrieron para llegar al bus que se había detenido para que subieran algunos pasajeros que estaban en el paradero. Ellos alcanzaron a subir y tomaron asiento, luego de algunos minutos se bajaban del transporte público y cruzaban la calle para ir al pequeño estudio que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

- ¿aquí es donde trabajas? – le pregunta Serena

- sí, mira si pones atención escucharas los instrumentos musicales

Efectivamente, se quedaron en silencio y con esfuerzo pudieron escuchar un leve sonido que parecía ser la guitarra eléctrica y la batería. Darien abrió la puerta y fue a tocar la otra para que los chicos le pudieran abrir.

- estoy nerviosa Mina

- debes estar tranquila, si no la voz te saldrá apretada y no te dejaran quedarte – le dice su amiga

- sí, tienes toda la razón – le dice respirando profundamente para relajarse

- ya llegaron, pensé que ellas se habían arrepentido – les dice Seiya

- no, chicas vamos entren para que se presenten con los chicos

Serena y Mina se miraron entre si y tímidamente ingresaron a el estudio, era tal y como lo habían visto en las películas, les sorprendió lo grande que era la mesa de los ecualizadores.

- wow, nunca había visto uno tan grande – le dice Mina abriendo mucho sus ojos

- chicas, déjenme que les presente a los muchachos, él es Yaten y toca la guitarra eléctrica, él es Andrew y toca la batería, él es Taiki y toca el bajo y él es Seiya vocalista y guitarrista.

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mina Aino y ella es mi mejor amiga Serena Tsukino.

- ¿son japonesas?

- se podría decir que somos japo-americanas.

- genial – le dice Yaten

- chicas, ¿saben cuáles son sus voces?

- sí, yo si se. Soy mezzosoprano.

- y tu Mina ¿sabes que voz tienes?

- soy contralto.

- tenemos la armonía lista – le dice Andrew

- chicos ¿podrían enseñarle la canción a las chicas?

- claro que si – le dice Yaten

Seiya miraba a las chicas con cierto desprecio, les iba a mostrar quien era la mejor voz de ese lugar, comenzó con la canción. Las chicas estaban fascinadas mirando como tocaban con tanta destreza cada uno de los instrumentos que les correspondían.

- oye, es mi imaginación o ese chico pelinegro nos está mirando un poco extraño – le dice Mina mirando a Seiya

- sí, tienes razón – le dice susurrando

- chicos, deténganse – les dice molesto

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunta el castaño

- resulta que nosotros estamos tocando esta canción para que estas niñitas se la aprendan, algo que por supuesto no es nuestra responsabilidad y resulta que ahora están solo conversando.

- oye – le dice Serena – no tienes ningún derecho de tratarnos así.

- yo trato así a los irresponsables, a los que no están pendientes de nada.

- ¿podrías ser un poco más amable? Solo estamos comentando que tu actitud nos molesta.

- aaaa entonces las princesas quieren que las tratemos como si fuesen de oro.

- no, no es eso. Pero parece que tienes miedo de algo ¿o me equivoco?

- ves Darien, te dije que las mujeres solo causan problemas.

- eres tú el que está haciendo una tormenta en un simple vaso de agua, está bien ahora no hablaremos si es que tanto te molesta.

- muchachos, por favor, no peleen. Estarán juntos muchas horas al día y no queremos que este ambiente cambie, si siguen así no avanzaremos nada. – les dice Darien desde los ecualizadores

Serena se acomodó al lado de Mina con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba las actitudes arrogantes, como la que estaba teniendo ese chico con ellas. Los muchachos levantaron ambas cejas y un ambiente tenso se creó entre los músicos.

Luego de unos minutos los muchachos terminaron de tocar su canción, Mina los comenzó a aplaudir con fuerza mientras daba pequeños gritos dándoles a conocer que le había encantado.

- y ¿Qué les pareció? – le pregunta Seiya

- esta hermosa, me encanto – le dice la rubia mientras se acercaba a ellos

- y tu ¿no vas a decir nada? – le pregunta el pelinegro sacándose la guitarra

- está bien… me gusto – le dice poniéndose de pie mientras se arreglaba los jeans

- ¿pudiste aprender el ritmo? – le pregunta Yaten

- sí – le dice mirando a su amiga - Mina vamos a cantar

Las muchachas caminaron hacia los dos micrófonos que estaban esperándolas, golpearon los mismos suavemente para saber si estaban encendidos. Darien las miro para saber si estaban listas, ellas asintieron y ahí comenzó a sonar la música.

Luego de dos ensayos habían quedado todos conformes con el resultado que habían logrado con las coristas.

- chicas, déjenme felicitarlas, cantan muy bien – les dice Andrew acercándose a ella

- gracias – le dice Serena colocándose un mechón detrás de su oreja

- creo que ya estamos listos para comenzar a grabar ¿Qué dicen chicos? – les pregunta Darien quien entraba al estudio

- sí, estamos más que preparados para que quede bien, a no ser que las chicas se sientan incapacitadas para poder hacerlo – les dice Seiya con ironía

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – le pregunta Mina con el ceño fruncido

- a buen entendedor, pocas palabras.

- no lo tomes en cuenta Mina, lo que pasa es que este chico esta celoso porque nosotras lo hacemos mejor que él, eso es todo.

- mira niñita, no voy a permitir que hables así de mí.

- ¿crees que te tengo miedo?

- deberías.

- solo lo tendré cuando en invierno haga calor, Darien me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde y mi madre se preocupara.

- está bien, si quieres te puedo ir a dejar.

- Mina, ¿tú te iras?

- en un momento más, nos vemos mañana.

Serena y Darien salieron del estudio de grabación, ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia la parada del bus donde tomarían el correspondiente e ir hasta la casa de ella.

- al parecer tu amiga congenio con Yaten.

- parece que sí, ojala que le vaya bien ella se lo merece.

- y tu ¿tienes novio?

- no, estoy soltera. Estoy enfocada en mis estudios no me queda tiempo para pensar en esas cosas.

- pero yo creo que debes tener a más de un pretendiente por ahí.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – le dice ella sentándose en el asiento de la parada del bus

- porque eres una niña muy bonita, aunque tienes un carácter muy fuerte, no te dejaste intimidar por Seiya.

- tuve que aprender a defenderme.

- ¿alguien te hizo algo?

- siento si suena un poco feo pero creo que aún no te conozco lo suficiente como para contarte ese tipo de intimidades. Ese es un momento muy oscuro de mi vida y jamás he hablado de eso con nadie – termina con un gran suspiro

- no te preocupes, es lógico que todos tenemos algún secreto, espero que algún día puedas llegar a contarme que fue lo que paso. Serena, desde ahora en adelante trabajaremos juntos para que puedas llegar a cumplir tus sueños, quiero que más que un productor me veas como un amigo en el cual puedas confiar.

- muchas gracias Darien – le dice sonriéndole

- creo que ahí viene tu bus

- sí, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.

- pero, ¿estas segura que estarás bien si te vas sola?

- claro que sí, he hecho este recorrido por más de cuatro años y nunca ha pasado nada.

- pero ahora está más oscuro, debes tomar en cuenta esto.

- estare bien, no te preocupes. Nos vemos otro día.

- está bien, por favor ponte en contacto con nosotros.

- si – le dice mientras comenzaba a subir por las escaleras del bus.

Darien la miro como caminaba por el interior del bus hasta sentarse en uno de los asientos del lado derecho, con la mano se despidió antes de que el vehículo comenzara a moverse alejándose de él. Serena se acomodó en el asiento mientras veía como los edificios pasaban rápidamente por la ventana, sin querer una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver la divertida preocupación de su productor musical.

De repente se acordó que no le había preguntado si tenía novia, lo más probable es que si la tuviera. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, no sabía si era de melancolía o cansancio. Recordaba que muchas veces había deseado encontrar a un chico que la rescatara de la oscuridad en donde su vida había estado inmersa.

A los pocos minutos se puso de pie y bajo del bus, estaba frente a su hogar. Abrió la puerta y vio a su madre quien se había quedado profundamente dormida en el sofá de su sala. Se acercó a ella lentamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Su madre abrió los ojos suavemente y frunció el ceño.

- Serena ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- mamá, te dije que hoy llegaría más tarde.

- pero nunca pensé que llegarías tan tarde, mira la hora que es, yo pensé que algo malo te había sucedido hija.

- ya estoy aquí, así que ya no te preocupes más.

- cuando seas madre me vas a comprender.

- eso será en muchos años más. Mami, ve a dormir ya llegue bien.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunta mientras se ponía de pie

- excelente, bueno lo único malo es que me encontré con un muchacho… un poco presumido pero el resto de los chicos son muy buenas personas.

- ¿solo habían chicos?

- no, bueno eran varios pero estaba Mina conmigo… al parecer encontró a alguien quien le mueva ese corazoncito.

- y tu ¿encontraste guapo a alguno?

- si… podría ser.

- ¿Qué paso con esa persona?

- nada.

- tiene novia.

- no lo sé, no se lo pregunte – le dice caminando hacia su habitación

- bueno, no te seguiré molestando ve a dormir.

- tu igual mami, descansa y duerme bien.

Serena entro a su habitación y cerro su puerta, se sacó los zapatos y piso la suave alfombra blanca, al igual que en la mañana, rápidamente saco sus pantalones y su polera, se colocó su pijama y se metió a la cama para luego taparse con las frazadas.

- hija ¿no vas a cenar? – le pregunta abriendo la puerta e ingresando a la habitación

- no mami, no tengo apetito.

- eso es extraño en ti, si te da hambre en el microondas te deje un poco de comida para que calientes y te la sirvas.

- gracias mami.

- que tengas buenas noches y no te quedes hasta tan tarde que mañana debes levantarte temprano para que vayas a clases.

- sí, no te preocupes – le dice sonriendo

- buenas noches.

- que duermas bien.

A penas su madre cerró la puerta su celular comenzó a sonar. Este estaba fuera de su alcance por lo que pensó en no levantarse a contestarlo. Como ella esperaba el aparato dejo de funcionar. Luego de un par de minutos volvió a sonar, Serena frunció el ceño y con pereza se levantó de su cama y fue hasta el mueble en donde había dejado su teléfono.

Miro la pantalla y vio el nombre de Mina, sonrió y contesto pero antes se alejó un poco el teléfono de su oreja sabía que cuando su amiga llamaba muchas veces era porque le había sucedido algo emocionante o porque estaba enfadada con algo o con alguien, por eso no quería que su oído sufriera las consecuencias.

- _SERENA _– le grito a todo pulmón

- Mina ¿Por qué gritas tanto? – le dice riendo

- _no sabes lo que me paso… adivina… adivina_.

- no sé, no soy adivina o si no ya estará hecha toda una millonaria ¿no crees?

- _bueno si, tienes razón, pero trata de adivinar_.

- paso algo bueno con el chico ese con el que estabas conversando.

_- se llama Yaten_.

- bueno no sabía cómo se llamaba, que te dijo ¿te invito a una cena?

- _que comes que adivinas amiga._

- será porque es como lo más lógico.

- _sí, me invito a salir mañana… lo malo es que no sé qué ponerme, tu sabes que para una cita sobretodo la primera debes estar bonita, no sé qué vestido usar, si el rojo o el negro… además…_

- TIEMPO- le grita

- _¿Qué paso?_

- y me preguntas que paso… Mina estas peor que una niña – le dice riendo – usa el negro te ves hermosa con él, además que ese color ayuda a bajar algunos kilitos de más.

- _me estás diciendo gorda_ – le dice con tono melodramático.

- era solo para molestarte, no te lo tomes todo tan a pecho – le dice riendo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama

- _¿estas segura que debo usar el negro?_

- claro, yo pienso que el quedara absolutamente loco cuando te vea llegar.

- _¿tú crees que pase eso?_

- por supuesto, además ¿no te fijaste en la manera como te miraba durante el ensayo?

- _creo… que no_.

- Mina, debes ser más perceptiva, así como lograras conquistarlo.

- _bueno, pero no me reprendas… entonces uso el vestido negro con los zapatos de tacón negros_

- claro que sí, deja de lado las inseguridades, estoy segura que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto.

- _bueno entonces mañana nos vemos, aaaa por cierto te voy a comentar algo interesante._

- ¿Qué cosa? Vamos Mina no me dejes con la duda.

- _mañana te lo diré, descansa._

_- _Pero Mina…

Su amiga había cortado la llamada, suspiro, se levantó y dejo su teléfono en la mesa de noche, se acomodó en su cama, volvió a taparse y apago la luz. Por en medio de las cortinas la luz de la luna iluminaba toda su habitación, sonrió y cerró los ojos para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

En el estudio los chicos aún seguían ensayando para que los mínimos detalles que aún se presentaban en la canción desaparecieran y fuera la canción perfecta.

- oye Seiya ¿Por qué te portaste tan mal con las chicas? – le pregunta Taiki

- no me agradan eso es todo.

- ¿Qué a ti no te agrade una persona? Eso es raro.

- bueno, piénsalo de esta forma. Todo el mundo tiene a una persona con la cual no tiene mucha conexión, ellas son esas personas para mí y no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo.

- hay hermanito, ¿no será que tienes síntomas de una grave enfermedad?

- no, yo estoy sano ¿de qué estás hablando? – le dice con el ceño fruncido

- quizás estés padeciendo de "celositis".

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú crees que yo Seiya Kou estoy celoso de… ella?

- sí.

- estas alucinando, eres tú el que está enfermo. Estas inventando cosas en donde realmente no existe.

- aaaa si, entonces dime ¿Por qué cada vez que Serena o Mina cantaban ponías cara de animal con rabia?

- estás loco, jamás ponía esas caras.

- yo solo sé que estas celoso, y tienes razón para estarlo… ellas cantan excelente y quizás llegue un día en que te reemplacen.

- eso jamás sucederá, antes muerto que reemplazado por una… mujer.

- debes cuidarte muy bien la voz. Es lo único que te digo – le dice a punto de explotar en risa

Seiya se sentó con los brazos cruzados enfadado a más no poder, el jamás sería reemplazado por una niñita de secundaria, lucharía hasta que esas niñas pusieran los pies en la calle. Eso sí que lo haría.

**CHICAS!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE USTEDES POR LOS REVIEWS QUE PUSIERON EN ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS Y POR LOS BUENOS COMENTARIOS. TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA LOS DIAS DOMINGO.**

**SALUDOS ESPECIALES:**

**MAYILU: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE PUEDAS SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA PORQUE VIENE CON TODO.**

**YESQUI2000: SI, TUVO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CUMPLIR SU SUEÑO POR UNA SIMPLE CASUALIDAD, AQUÍ YA SE PUDO VER LAS PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES QUE TUVIERON LOS MUCHACHOS DE BANDA AL CONOCERLAS, QUIZAS PUEDAN VENIR ALGUNO QUE OTRO PROBLEMA PERO VEREMOS MAS ADELANTE SI SE SOLUCIONAN. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. BESOS!**

**NAISD: HIJITA HERMOSA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PASAR A DEJAR TU COMENTARIO A ESTA HISTORIA, YA VES QUE SEIYA TIENE ALGUN PROBLEMITA CON LAS MUJERES ¿SERA QUE ESCONDE ALGO QUE NADIE MAS SABE? ESO SE CONOCERA AL PASAR LA HISTORIA, MUCHOS BESITOS Y ABRAZOS!**

**CONYTA MOONLIGHT: HOLA! ES UN HONOR PODER CONTAR CON UN COMENTARIO TUYO, SIEMPRE LEO TUS HISTORIAS Y DIGO "ESPERO ALGUN DIA PODER ESCRIBIR TAN BIEN COMO ELLA" JIJIJIJI. ES MUY CIERTO LO QUE DICES, MUCHAS VECES SE ALCANZAN LOS SUEÑOS, COMO EN ESTE CASO LA FAMA Y EL RECONOCIMIENTO Y A VECES PASA QUE LA GENTE SE DA CUENTA QUE ESO NO VALE NADA, SI NO COMO TU DICES EL CARIÑO Y EL AMOR DE LA GENTE QUE TE RODEA. MUCHOS ABRAZOS Y BESOS!**


	4. Vislumbres de mi pasado

Capítulo III

Habían pasado algunos meses y los chicos ya tenían la mayoría de las canciones listas para el disco que pronto vería la luz. Darien había grabado un promocional que ya estaba sonando en algunas radios y contaba con la aprobación de la gente que escuchaba las canciones y las pedía. Esa noche tenían una importante presentación en una empresa musical que tenía por objetivo encontrar a nuevas estrellas de la música y comenzar a potenciarlos.

Los muchachos estaban evidentemente nerviosos, de esa presentación dependía si podían o no alcanzar la ansiada gloria por la que habían luchado por tanto tiempo.

- ¿se encuentran preparados chicos? – les pregunta Darien llegando a los vestidores

- claro que sí, siempre estamos listos – le dice Seiya acomodándose la guitarra

- ¿Dónde esta Mina?

- ella está en el baño – le responde Serena quien se estaba maquillando - creo que los nervios le ha afectado un poco

Darien comenzó a acercarse en donde estaba la rubia colocándose rímel en las pestañas para dejarlas más largas y que lucieran mejor, sutilmente la tomo por la cintura y se acercó a su oído derecho.

- no te maquilles tanto – le dice en un tono entre serio y sensual – te ves mucho más hermosa cuando estas natural.

- c…como tú digas – le dice comenzando a sentir como la temperatura en su rostro comenzaba a subir evidenciando su sonrojo

Darien esbozo una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse de ella e ir a la puerta del baño a ver como estaba su otra corista.

- Mina – le dice golpeando suavemente la puerta - ¿te encuentras bien?

- ya… estoy un poco mejor – le dice Mina quien había abierto un poco la puerta dejando ver su pálido rostro.

- ¿estas segura que puedes salir allá?

- sí, fu solo un malestar pasajero, no te preocupes Darien – le dice sonriéndole

- cualquier cosa que necesites, solo avísame ¿está bien?

- claro que sí.

Mina comenzó a caminar hasta sentarse en uno de los sofás que había en el lugar. Puso su codo en una de sus piernas y apoyo su palma en su frente, de vez en cuando suspiraba pesadamente mientras que otras hacia alguna que otra arcada producto de las náuseas que sentía.

- aquí traje lo que necesitas – le dice Yaten quien llevaba una tasa en sus manos

- agua de menta ¿verdad? – le dice Mina levantando la cabeza

- sí.

- ¿con dos de azúcar?

- ni una más, ni una menos. Por favor, tómatela toda es la única forma en que se te puedan calmar los vómitos.

- yo creo que no sirvo para esto – dice tomando un poco de agua

- claro que sirves Mina – le dice Darien acercándose a ella – lo que sucede es que estas muy nerviosa, eso siempre ocurre con los artistas que se presentan por primera vez frente a una gran cantidad de gente.

- si amiga, además no puedes ponerte mal ahora. Recuerda que comenzamos esto juntas y debemos terminarlo juntas – le dice Serena acariciando su espalda.

- ¿a qué te refieres con terminarlo juntas? – le pregunta Darien mirándola

- En esta oportunidad los chicos van a brillar, ellos son los protagonistas y es por ellos que estamos aquí. Si es que esas personas llegan a fijarse en nosotros será en los chicos, nosotras solo somos las coristas, nada más.

Darien la miro por unos segundos, entre cerro los ojos y suavemente la tomo del antebrazo y la alejo de los muchachos quienes estaba pendientes de la pobre Mina quien en vez de mejorarse empeoraba mucho más.

- que sucede Darien ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta acá?

- porque quiero que realices una presentación tu sola.

- ¿Qué? No, definitivamente tú estás loco.

- ¿Por qué? Esta seria tu gran oportunidad, yo sé que ellos se fijaran en ti, al fin lograras cumplir tu sueño Serena. Solo inténtalo.

- no lo sé.

- mira, solo inténtalo, si es que ellos no te dan esa oportunidad al menos te quedara la experiencia y estarás más preparada para otra ocasión.

- es que… me da… miedo.

- ¿miedo de que? – le pregunta con un tono conciliador.

- déjame explicártelo. Durante tantos años soñé con ser una estrella, poder cantar en diferentes países frente a miles de personas. Pero ahora que lo tengo en frente de mí, no sé, tengo miedo de que no funcione.

- pase lo que pase, siempre estare ahí para apoyarte. Entiendo perfectamente que el mundo del espectáculo es tan grande que sientes temor de enfrentarlo. Pero quiero que sepas que nunca estarás sola – le dice tomando una de sus manos

- ¿me lo juras?

- claro que si – le dice mirándola a los ojos.

- entonces ¿Qué cantare?

Darien le sonrió y le pidió que lo acompañara a donde estaba el DJ. Fue en ese lugar donde ella vio que le entregaba un disco y le decía algo en el oído. Vio como el muchacho miro el disco, luego la miro a ella y volvió a mirar a Darien para luego asentir.

- ya está todo listo – le dice el pelinegro mirándola

- pero no me dijiste que es lo que voy a cantar.

- ¿recuerdas ese día en que tomaste la guitarra y comenzaste a cantar una canción en el estudio?

- claro que si – le dice mirándolo aun sin comprender a lo que se refería.

- ese día yo te grabe… y puse la canción en un disco, fui a registrar la canción a tu nombre y quiero que la cantes ahora.

- ¿de verdad hiciste todo eso? – le pregunta seriamente

- si ¿estas enfadada?

- la verdad es que… estoy agradecidísima contigo – le dice lanzándose a sus brazos – muchas gracias, mis amigos me decían que la fuera a registrar pero tú sabes que son trámites engorrosos pensé que jamás tendría mi canción – le dice mirándolo y sin querer quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara.

- de…nada – le dice Darien quien no podía quitar su mirada de aquellos labios, sentía la necesidad de besarlos.

Lentamente se comenzó a acercar, quería ver la reacción que tendría ella. Al parecer estaba correspondiendo, por lo que se acercó un poco más rápido. Pero sin que se diera cuenta ella se alejaba rápidamente y se soltaba de su agarre quedando a algunos metros de distancia.

- discúlpame – le dice pasando su mano por su cabello negro – no quise incomodarte.

- no, no te preocupes, la que no debería haber hecho eso fui yo. Muchas veces me dejo llevar por mis impulsos y no mido lo que estoy haciendo.

Darien y Serena se quedaron en un profundo silencio, hace varias semanas ambos trataban de explicar que era lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Trataban de comprender que había sucedido que su relación había pasado de ser solamente profesional a existir otro tipo de sentimientos. A pesar de lo que sucedía con ellos cada vez que se veían ninguno de los dos quería decir nada por temor. Quizás al miedo de ser rechazado o quizás porque tener una relación en un ambiente como en el que vivían era complicado.

El incómodo silencio se terminó cuando el presentador subió al escenario anunciando así al primer grupo que se estaba presentado en la fiesta.

Se notaba que el vocalista de la banda estaba nervioso ya que la voz no le salía correctamente, e incluso llego a cometer varios errores haciendo que su voz destinara de una manera sorprendente, hasta una persona inexperta en ese ámbito se daría cuenta que ese muchacho estaba haciendo algo mal.

Así pasaron los grupos, algunos con más éxito que otros pero hasta el momento no había ninguno que sobresaliera. Los productores de la discografía se miraban entre ellos con un gesto de incomodidad, no habían encontrado al grupo estrella que sería el éxito de ese año. Romperían con su record personal, todos los años la disquera Black Moon tenía a un nuevo grupo en sus manos, eran reconocidos nacionalmente como la cuna de varios grupos de diferentes estilos de música que con el correr de los años se habían transformado en verdaderas leyendas.

Pero esa noche, al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado.

- ya estamos terminando esta novena edición de la fiesta de la disquera Black Moon y en esta noche, un grupo de muchachos quisieron venir a probar suerte a esta fiesta. Su descubridor fue Darien Shields, reconocido productor de música. Vamos a dejar en este escenario a "Eternal Heaven".

Los chicos pasaron al escenario y cada uno se colocó en sus posiciones correspondientes, el micrófono de Mina había quedado desocupado ya que la pobre no había podido mejorarse después del colapso nervioso que había sufrido. Serena miro a la gente que no quitaba los ojos de encima a cada uno de los que estaban ahí en el escenario.

Los nervios se comenzaron a apoderar de ella, quería que comenzara la canción, esa era la única forma en la cual se podía relajar. Cuantas veces había soñado con ese momento, en el que estaba parada frente a una multitud que gritaba su nombre y cantaba sus canciones. Miro hasta el fondo del salón y vio a Darien quien estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Seiya comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de la canción que debían presentar esa noche, mientras que Andrew suavemente tocaba los platillos haciendo un agradable sonido. Poco a poco los demás instrumentos además de las voces comenzaron a formar parte de la melodía. Seiya empezó a cantar, la gente asentía con la cabeza, mientras que otros solo cerraron los ojos para deleitarse con la música. Los chicos tenían miedo de que Seiya fuese a hacer algo estúpido. Pero al parecer todo iba a salir como lo habían esperado.

La gente estaba realmente encantada por la armoniosa melodía que salía de ese grupo musical, seguramente ellos seria las próximas estrellas de Estados Unidos. En el coro se les unió Serena, Seiya la miro de reojo y le regalo una sonrisa, ella había quedado muy sorprendida por ese gesto, en todos los ensayos él se había comportado de manera muy poco cordial con ellas, pero lo agradeció ya que todos los nervios que sentía en ese momento desaparecieron por completo.

Cuando la música dejo de sonar el salón estalló en aplausos, algunos de los productores se pusieron de pie mientras que una sonrisa aparecía en sus rostros, después de escuchar a varios grupos que no eran del todo buenos, terminar en día así lo solucionaba todo.

- ¿Qué te pareció Darien? Dinos como sonó – le dice Yaten

- excelente, fue la mejor presentación de la noche – les dice el pelinegro sonriendo

- ¿tú crees que podamos tener una posibilidad de poder triunfar? – le pregunta la rubia

- claro que sí, los productores estaban encantados con ustedes

- hicimos un excelente dueto Serena, lo hiciste muy bien – le dice Seiya abrazándola

- gra… Gracias, es extraño que me digas eso – le dice la rubia riendo

- llego tu turno, ¿estas lista? – le pregunta Darien

- más que nunca.

Los chicos le desearon suerte y ella comenzó a acercarse a el escenario, el corazón le latía con fuerza era la primera vez que tenía la posibilidad de cantar sola, pero no se daría por vencida.

Serena subió al escenario, los asistentes la miraron un poco en menos debido al vergonzoso momento vivido anteriormente

Ella tomo la guitarra que estaba a un lado de ella, la toco un poco para verificar si estaba afinada. Se acercó al pedestal que tenía un micrófono. Lo probo un poco para ver si estaba encendido, cuando lo comprobó comenzó a hablar.

- La canción que les vengo a presentar esta noche, tiene un gran significado para mi, trata más que nada de mi pasado, espero que si algún día me llego a encontrar con mi padre espero que él llegue a escuchar lo que le digo a través de esta canción que se llama, por el amor de una hija.

Darien quien estaba en el backstage, se acercó al escenario para escuchar con atención el mensaje que ella quería dar a través de una simple pero poderosa canción, ese día que la grabo estaba tan concentrado en mirarla a ella que no se fijó en lo que decía la letra, si es que hablaba de su pasado podía tener una pista del oscuro pasado que ella le había mencionado.

_Cuatro años de edad, de espaldas a la puerta. Todo lo que pude oír fue la guerra familiar. Tus manos egoístas siempre esperando más. ¿Soy tu hija, o solo un premio de caridad? Tienes un corazón vacío, pero pesa en tu pecho. Me esfuerzo tanto por luchar contra eso, pero no tiene remedio. No tiene remedio. No tienes remedio._

Serena comenzaba a cantar con los ojos cerrados, no podía evitar que los recuerdos dolieran, cuantas veces vio a su madre con moretones en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, cuando ella le preguntaba qué era lo que le había pasado, siempre le respondía que se había golpeado con algo. Siempre era eso. Hasta que un día lo vio.

_Oh padre, por favor padre, amaría dejarte solo pero no puedo dejarte ir. Oh padre, por favor padre, deja la botella de lado por el amor de una hija._

Tenía cuatro años cuando vio a su padre quien estaba estrangulando a su madre, como siempre estaba borracho. Serena corrió hacia donde estaban ellos y trato de separarlos. Su padre la tomo por el cabello y la lanzo lejos de ese lugar, a pesar de haberse golpeado la espalda volvió a correr hacia donde estaban ambos, lo único que ella gritaba era "no le hagas daño a mi mami".

_Han pasado cinco años, desde la última vez que hablamos. Y no puedes recuperar, lo que nunca tuvimos. Pude ser manipulada muchas veces, incluso antes de que me digas "te amo" comienza a sonar como una mentira. Tienes un corazón vacío, pero pesa en tu pecho. Me esfuerzo tanto por luchar contra eso, pero no tiene remedio. No tiene remedio. No tienes remedio._

Ese fue el primer día de muchos en los cuales se dio cuenta de la realidad en la cual vivían, cada vez que su padre llegaba borracho debía esconderse junto con su madre en su armario, ella le cantaba canciones de cuna hasta que el sueño la vencía. Cuantas mañanas amaneció en ese lugar… simplemente no lo recordaba.

_Oh padre, por favor padre, amaría dejarte solo pero no puedo dejarte ir. Oh padre, por favor padre, deja la botella de lado por el amor de una hija._

_¿Ya no recuerdas que soy tu niña pequeña? ¿Cómo pudiste hecharme de tu mundo? Era muy pequeña cuando el dolor comenzó, ahora siempre tendré miedo de ser amada, Oh padre, por favor padre, deja la botella de lado por el amor de una hija._

Serena dejo de cantar, un silencio enorme se había apoderado del lugar. Cuando ella abrió los ojos toda la gente estaba con la boca abierta. Dejo la guitarra a un lado y salió rápidamente de escenario, ahí estaban los chicos esperándola. Le intentaron hablar pero ella corrió rápidamente al baño en donde se encerró.

Se sentó en el suelo y poniéndose en posición fetal comenzó a llorar, no lo había hecho desde que su padre se había ido de la casa, eso había sucedió hace más de seis años. Seis años en los cuales se tuvo que hacer la fuerte para ayudar a su madre quien estaba derrumbada. Alguien tenía que dirigir la casa y la víctima inocente fue ella.

- Serena, por favor abre la puerta – le decían los chicos desde afuera

Ella solo miraba la puerta mientras que los potentes sollozos no la dejaban respirar, luego de algunos minutos al fin pudieron ingresar forzando la chapa de la puerta, ahí la encontraron con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, Mina se puso de cuclillas y le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza.

- ¿eso fue lo que paso? – le pregunta más que preocupada.

- eso… no fue todo – le dice sollozando

- ¿Dónde está tu padre ahora? – le pregunta su amiga

- no lo sé – le dice levantando los hombros

- Sere, yo… - le dice Darien entrando al baño

- no te preocupes, quiero agradecerte porque sin tu ayuda no hubiese sido capaz de superarlo jamás – le dice comenzando a colocarse de pie

- ¿Cuándo escribiste esa canción?

- cuando tenía catorce años, creo, ya no me acuerdo solo sé que quería desahogarme, ya estaba cansada de todo y de todos – le dice mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

- siento mucho todo lo que sucedió – le dice Seiya asomándose por la puerta

- chicos, siento interrumpirlos pero viene el director de Black Moon, al parecer nos trae una noticia – les dice Taiki mirándolos a todos

Serena se lavó rápidamente la cara y fue hasta la pequeña sala en donde vio como el director de la disquera junto con otros hombres más llegaban a ese lugar. Darien se acercó a ellos y los saludo con la mano.

- yo creo que saben el motivo por el cual estamos aquí, frente a ustedes. Déjenme decirles que han sido el mejor grupo y solita que han cantado aquí desde varios años. Quiero felicitarlos y por supuesto agradecer a Darien quien los trajo por acá para que demostraran su talento. Ustedes saben lo que pasa cuando algún grupo es escogido por nosotros ¿verdad?

- claro que lo sabemos, el primero lugar gana la posibilidad de poder grabar un disco y comenzar a hacer una gira – les dice Seiya muy entusiasmado.

- exactamente, pero hoy haremos una excepción, además del grupo "Eternal Heaven" vamos a permitir que la señorita Serena Tsukino tenga la oportunidad de poder grabar su disco y ser promocionada en todo el país.

- ¿me está hablando en serio?

- claro que sí, tú tienes un don hermoso y hay que potenciarlo, ya tengo algunos productores que desean ayudarte para que…

- si no es mucha la molestia, me gustaría seguir trabajando con Darien. Él es un productor excelente y a él le debo esta gran oportunidad – le dice seriamente.

- ¿estas segura que quieres tomar esa decisión?

- estoy más segura que nunca.

- nosotros igual queremos seguir trabajando con Darien – le dice Andrew

- señor, ¿me da unos segundos para poder hablar con ellos?

- claro que si Shields, muchachos dejémoslos solos unos minutos.

Luego de que el director y los productores salieron de la sala Darien se acercó a los muchachos que lo miraban sin comprender que era lo que les quería decir.

- muchachos, a mí me encantaría seguir trabajando con ustedes, pero pienso que deberían seguir el consejo del director y conseguir otro productor que los pueda ayudar a seguir sus sueños.

- ¿y porque contigo no podemos trabajar? Tú tienes muchísimo talento – le dice Seiya tratando de convencerlo.

- en este ámbito de la música para nosotros los productores no es suficiente tener talento. Lo que se necesita es dinero y buenos equipos para hacer un trabajo impecable, eso es lo que yo no poseo por falta de recursos, pero se que con la ayuda de Black Moon ustedes llegaran lejos.

- pero me quedaría más tranquilo si tu pudieras supervisar las grabaciones, tú ya nos conoces y sabes cómo trabajamos. Solo te pedimos eso – le dice Yaten.

- no sé si ellos aceptaran, si fuera por mí no tendría ningún problema.

- solo di que sí… anda no seas malo – le dice Mina poniendo cara de inocente

- yo no puedo tomar las decisiones del caso, debe ser el director de la disquera quien debe decidir eso. Además chicos, tienen que aprender a no acostumbrarse a trabajar solo con una persona, siempre tendrán que estar cambiando de productor o de disquera.

- pero nosotros queremos trabajar contigo – le dice Serena

- voy a ir a buscar a estos caballeros y les pondremos nuestras condiciones – le dice Seiya caminando hacia la salida.

Luego de algunos segundos el director de Black Moon se paraba en frente de los muchachos quienes tenían una postura de seriedad y seguridad, esa era la única forma en que ellos los tomaran en cuenta.

- queremos decirle que estamos de acuerdo con las condiciones que nos pusieron de tener un productor que nos ayude a poder salir adelante – le dice Yaten

- pero tenemos una pequeña condición – le dice Taiki

- díganme que es esa condición a la que se refieren – les dice el director cruzándose de brazos.

- queremos que Darien sea el supervisor de todas nuestras grabaciones – le dice Serena

- aunque él no participe como productor por así decirlo "oficial" pero queremos que forme parte activa en todos nuestros proyectos – le dice Andrew

- ¿Qué dices Darien? – le pregunta el director

- yo solo seguiré las ordenes que usted me diga.

- es todo tu grupo quien te apoya, así que no me queda otra que decir que sí. Darien tú serás el encargado de cada una de las producciones musicales que hagan tus chicos, de todas formas fuiste tú quien los trajo hasta acá así que te recompensaremos con eso.

- será todo un honor – le dice sonriendo

Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa, al fin habían logrado su cometido de dejar a su amigo como el director oficial de todas las producciones musicales que ellos hicieran en su estadía en la disquera Black Moon.

Luego de la increíble noche que habían tenido, fueron a un bar en donde comenzaron a celebrar sus nuevos contratos. Habían pedido algunas cervezas y bebidas para poder tomar. Las pusieron en medio de la mesa para que el que quisiera pudiera sacar en sus vasos individuales.

- esta ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida – dice Seiya tomando un poco de alcohol

- la mejor noche de todos, al fin pudimos cumplir todos nuestros sueños – dice Serena tomando bebida

- ¿Dónde están Mina y Yaten? – pregunta el rubio

- hace algunos minutos dijeron que iban a buscar algo pero no han regresado – le dice la rubia mirando a su alrededor

- quizás que están haciendo este par – dice el castaño riendo

En otro lado del bar.

Un par de jóvenes se besaban con mucha pasión, ella estaba enredando sus dedos en los cabellos plateados del joven quien inevitablemente dejaba escapar alguno que otro gemido.

- te amo mucho Mina – le dice el joven separándose de la chica quien estaba con los labios hinchados por el beso.

- yo también no sabes cuánto – le dice la chica acariciando el rostro del joven que estaba frente a ella.

- Mina, eres una mujer muy especial, desde que apareciste en mi vida… me cambiaste por completo. No dejo de pensar en ti, todas las mañanas a penas abro los ojos mi primer pensamiento eres tú, cuando me duermo mi último pensamiento eres tú.

- ¿me hablas en serio?

- claro que sí, jamás he hablado más en serio, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

- dime que esto no es un sueño por favor – le dice la chica cerrando los ojos

- es la realidad y… ¿Qué me dices?

- si… quiero ser tu novia

Yaten sonrió y se acercó a ella lentamente antes de unir nuevamente sus labios para sellar la preposición que se había hecho, ya no estaba besando a una chica que parecía atractiva para él, ahora estaba besando a su novia… SU novia y que bien se sentía saber eso.

**CHICAS!**

**Quise adelantar este nuevo capítulo ya que el domingo no estare en la casa por una salida de la iglesia, por eso decidí publicar este capítulo el día de hoy. La próxima semana comenzare a actualizar los domingos.**

**Saludos especiales!**

**Mayilu: sí la verdad a mí también me estaba cayendo un poco gordo este chico, pero como vez en este capítulo tuvo un cambio de actitud con las chicas… ¿pero será un cambio real o solo por el momento? Eso se verá más adelante! Muchas gracias por tu comentario**

**Conyta Moonlight: querida! Si Serena tiene un carácter bastante fuerte, en este capítulo se pudo ver un vislumbre de lo que sucedió durante su infancia, esa es una de las razones por la cual tuvo que aprender a defenderse. Pero no solo es eso, más adelante se sabrán más detalles de ese pasado oscuro. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!**

**Yesqui2000: suele pasar que en un lugar donde hay dos personas que tienes caracteres diferentes lo más probable es que se formen guerras ahí. Ahora que van a tomar rumbos diferentes quizás pueda ser que terminen las disputas pero quizás comiencen otras. Un abrazo y gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Y a los demás lectores fantasmitas, me gustaría saber su opinión, me gustaría saber si les gusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia. Todas las sugerencias son muy bien recibidas! un abrazo gigante! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. ¿Aparecen los celos?

Capítulo IV

Serena lentamente abrió sus ojos, la luz del sol comenzaba a entrar a su habitación por la ventana haciendo que fuera casi imposible seguir durmiendo. Nota mental, cambiar de lugar la cama para evitar que los rayos del sol entraran a sus ojos. Se acababa de sentar en su cama cuando su madre entro a su habitación, se acercó a ella muy rápido y no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que ella la estaba abrazando fuertemente.

- ¿Qué paso mami? ¿A qué se debe este abrazo de buenos días? – le dice correspondiendo el abrazo

- Mina me conto todo lo que había sucedido anoche, estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija.

- gracias, ¿sabes? Black Moon me contrato para grabar un disco yo sola…esto es increíble ¿puedes acompañarme?

- hija – le dice mientras se separaba de ella y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama – tu sabes que eso es imposible… en el trabajo jamás me darían permiso para faltar.

- pero mami, este es el momento más importante de mi vida ¿podrías dejar de pensar tanto en tu trabajo? – le dice frunciendo el ceño

- pero tú sabes muy bien que si no trabajo no vamos a tener dinero para alimentarnos.

- ya no será necesario que trabajes, al fin tendremos todo lo que soñamos algún día.

- no te adelantes a los hechos, debes seguir trabajando para eso.

- ¿me acompañaras?

- ya te lo dije, no podré ir contigo.

- está bien – le dice seriamente

- hija, no te enfades, prometo que después tendré mucho tiempo para ti.

- claro que si – le dice Serena

- cuando te levantes ve a la cocina tengo listo el desayuno.

Serena vio cómo su madre salía de la habitación, con el poco humor que le quedaba se levantó y fue hasta su baño, se ducho, se vistió y salió rumbo a la cocina. Su madre ya había salido a trabajar, lo sabía por la nota que le había dejado encima de la mesa.

Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer, sin saber el cómo ni el porqué, el rostro de Darien apareció en sus recuerdos, su mirada seria, su sonrisa… suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, una melodía apareció en su mente. Rápidamente se paró de la silla y fue en búsqueda de su guitarra, un cuaderno y un lápiz. Se sentó en la silla, acomodo su instrumento favorito en sus piernas y comenzó a tocar lo que se había imaginado y a tararear como seria la melodía de la voz.

Luego de un par de horas había logrado crear una nueva canción, leyó la letra nuevamente y sonrió al ver el resultado, anoto rápidamente las notas de guitarra en la parte superior de la letra, al fin había creado una nueva canción. Termino de tomar desayuno y se arregló para ir al estudio en donde estaba ensayando con los muchachos. Llego cuando los chicos ensayaban la segunda canción de su disco, entro al estudio y miro a Darien, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que había llegado. Lentamente se acercó a él, apoyo su guitarra en la pared y camino hasta quedar detrás de él, apoyo sus manos en sus hombros y noto como estos se comenzaron a tensar.

- ya llegue – le dice al oído sintiendo como se comenzaba a relajar

- me asustaste – le dice girando un poco la cabeza para mirarla

- sí, lo note

- ¿pudiste hacer lo que te pedí?

- sí, la inspiración llego cuando estaba tomando desayuno, la escribí y ya tengo lista la melodía.

- cuando los muchachos terminen de hacer su ensayo, entras y la cantas.

- ok – le dice mientras se paraba a su lado a mirar como los muchachos ensayaban.

Luego de unos minutos los muchachos salían en orden, cuando vieron que Serena estaba ahí la fueron a saludar, ella saco la guitarra de la funda, tomo su cuaderno que estaba dentro de ella e ingreso al estudio. Coloco una silla cerca del micrófono, luego ella se acomodó con su guitarra lista para grabar su canción.

- ¿estas lista? – le pregunta Darien

- claro que si – le dice sonriendo

- aquí vamos.

Los primeros acordes de la canción comenzaron a hacerse presentes en la sala, Serena se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la música, antes de comenzar a cantar abrió sus ojos y miro la letra.

Puedo imaginar pero no sé cómo se siente, que el mundo se detenga cuando acaricia mi piel. Que las manos del reloj no giren si no está presente, dicen que es tan suave, dulce y fluye como miel

Los muchachos se miraron entre si mientras aprobaban con la cabeza, a pesar de ser una canción demasiado tranquila para ellos que estaban acostumbrados a otros tipos de ritmos la canción transmitía mucho sentimiento.

Cuanto tiempo tardara ¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?

¿Dónde está? Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo. Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial. Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar

Darien se quedó mirándola, esa niña tenía un talento innato, miraba como se movían sus labios por cada palabra que ella decía y no podía despegar sus ojos de ellos. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Se supone que debería pensar en el ámbito profesional. No en otras cosas.

No quiero imaginar, quiero saber cómo se siente. Que un beso me desnude el alma y me hormigueen los pies. Sus brazos ser mi abrigo en los fríos de diciembre. Y en los días de verano juntos ver el sol nacer.

- Darien ¿te sucede algo? – le pregunta Andrew

- no… nada ¿Por qué?

- te preguntaba por qué estás un poco extraño.

- solo estas imaginando cosas…

- ¿estás seguro?

- claro que sí. Y no me interrumpas porque quiero escuchar – le dice ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo

Andrew miro a los muchachos y les sonrió cómplice, al parecer los chicos se habían dado cuenta de que el jefe quizás estaba interesado en la niña "caja de sorpresas". Pero prefirieron omitir comentarios porque también querían seguir escuchando.

Cuanto tiempo tardara ¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?

¿Dónde está? Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo. Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial. Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar.

Serena termino su canción y miro al frente, vio a los chicos que le hacían gestos de aprobación. Sonrió, tomo su guitarra y su cuaderno y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera donde la estaban esperando.

- muy bien Serenita – le dice el peli plateado – estoy seguro que esta canción será un éxito.

- ¿y se puede saber… en que o en quien te inspiraste? – le pregunta Seiya mirando a Darien

- en nadie, fue solo en uno de esos momentos de inspiración que te caen en los lugares que menos esperas – le dice mientras guardaba su guitarra dentro de la funda.

- no me digas que la inspiración te cayo… - le dice el castaño sorprendido

- no, en el baño no si eso es lo que pensabas – le dice riendo – estaba tomando desayuno y de repente se me ocurrió una melodía y apareció.

- trata un tema muy recurrente a tu edad… ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunta Andrew

- en poco tiempo más cumplo los diecisiete.

- sí, está en la edad del enamoramiento – dice el castaño

- quizás.

- tierra llamando a Darien – le dice Seiya pasando su mano derecha por el rostro del pelinegro a quien parecía como si le hubiesen robado el alma.

- deja de hacer eso… solo estaba escuchando – le dice poniéndose de pie con el ceño fruncido

- wow… ¿y ese carácter?

- nada importante… bien ya tenemos grabada esa canción, si quieres mañana podemos ir a inscribirla como tuya y…

- ¿no podemos ir ahora?

- no sé si los muchachos deben grabar algo mas – dice mirando a los chicos

- yo creo que ya terminamos, ven con ella Darien, además así te relajas un poco y se te termina ese genio que traes encima – le dice Seiya riendo

- está bien, cualquier cosa que pase llámenme.

- como usted diga jefe – le dice Andrew

Unos minutos después, Serena y Darien salían del estudio con rumbo a la disquera Black Moon quienes eran los encargados de hacer esos tipos de trámites con respecto a la música de sus artistas.

- ¿piensas comprarte un auto? – le pregunta ella mientras iban caminando hacia la parada del bus

- yo creo que más adelante, ahora tengo otro tipo de prioridades.

- si quieres hacerlo, debes dejar de obsequiarle tantas cosas a tu novia.

- ¿Quién dijo que yo tenía novia? – le pregunta mirándola

- lo saque como conclusión, nunca has hablado de eso… entonces supuse que tu tenías novia.

- noo, no tengo. Estoy soltero y sin compromisos.

Serena se sentó en el asiento de la parada, comenzó a mover los pies mientras una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Miraba de reojo a Darien quien estaba esperando el bus que los llevaría al centro. Sería un trayecto largo, pero con una buena conversación hasta un viaje a la Antártica pasaría rápido.

- yo… tampoco tengo novio – le dice en un susurro

- eso ya lo sabía.

- ¿me escuchaste?

- claro que si – le dice con una sonrisa

- ¿y cómo es eso que ya lo sabias?

- ya no recuerdas que la otra noche me lo dijiste… y yo te respondí que era muy extraño que una muchacha tan bonita como tú no tuviera un novio.

- si… ahora lo recuerdo – le dice aclarándose la garganta

- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

- el 30 de Junio… mi mama quiere celebrarme algo pero no quiero nada.

- ¿y porque no?

- no lo sé… me gustaría estar en mi casa viendo alguna película en la TV, además hace años que no celebro mis cumpleaños así que no le encuentro el sentido a eso.

- esas son decisiones de cada uno, si tú no quieres que te celebren tu cumpleaños, tu madre debe respetar eso.

- ese es el problema, cuando a mi madre se le pone algo entre ceja y ceja no hay nadie que la detenga.

- pero ¿has intentado plantearle tu punto de vista?

- sí, pero como siempre pasa no me escucha. ¿Sabes? Yo amo a mi madre como a nadie en este mundo, pero a veces privilegia mas su vida profesional que su vida conmigo, cada vez que intento hablar con ella sobre eso me dice que es necesario que haga eso.

- a mí me sucede algo parecido, mis padres son unas personas muy ocupadas, siempre están viajando por el mundo. Cuando le dije a mi papá que quería dedicarme a producir música casi le dio un infarto – dice con cierta melancolía

- ¿en serio?

- si, como era de esperarse él quería que yo me dedicara a ser un médico o que fuera empresario para ayudarlo con las empresas. Como no quise se enfadó conmigo y no me hablo como en dos o tres meses.

- que mal que haya reaccionado así, generalmente los padres te dicen "estudia lo que tú quieras" pero veo que en tu caso no fue así – le dice haciendo una mueca

- no fue así, ahora él se siente un poco defraudado de mí, pero yo estoy contento con lo que hago… no me estreso ni nada de eso. Pero así es mi padre, no puedo esperar nada más de él.

- al parecer los papás son los más conflictivos.

- ¿tuviste algún problema con el tuyo?

- si… bueno ya estas enterado de un poco… mi papá era alcohólico, siempre estaba golpeando a mi madre, él se fue de la casa cuando era pequeña así que no recuerdo mucho de eso, pero lo que si me acuerdo era que siempre veía a mi madre llorar. Sobre todo por las noches.

- que lastima.

- sí, pero ahora estamos mucho mejor. Creo que ahí viene el bus – dice con la intención de evadir el tema.

- vamos a tomarlo para no atrasarnos más – le dice mientras se ponía de pie

Ambos subieron al bus y se sentaron, siguieron conversando para que el rato se pasara más rápido, así fue ya que a los pocos minutos descendieron de bus para caminar al otro lado de la calle en donde estaba la disquera Black Moon.

Darien empujo la puerta de vidrio y la detuvo para que Serena pudiese ingresar para luego entrar atrás de ella. Vio como con una espontaneidad innata saludaba a los guardias y a uno que otro auxiliar de aseo que pasaba con algún escobillón y que al recibir su saludo la miraban extrañados.

Llegaron a la pequeña recepción, se apoyaron con sus codos en el mesón y esperaron a que la muchacha pudiese desocuparse para luego poder conversar con ella. Luego de algunos minutos ella colgó el teléfono que estaba usando y los miro con una gran sonrisa.

- buenos días, bienvenidos a la disquera Black Moon. ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

- queremos hablar con Diamante Black Moon – le dice el pelinegro.

- ¿tienen una cita agendada con él?

- la verdad es que no, pero él me conoce, dígale que Darien Shields está junto a Serena Tsukino y que queremos hablar con el del nuevo disco que estamos preparando.

- está bien, lo llamare. Pueden tomar asiento cualquier cosa les avisare – les dice la muchacha sin dejar de sonreír.

Darien y Serena estuvieron sentados unos minutos, luego de eso la chica les comenzó a hacer señas para que pudieran pasar a la oficina del jefe. Subieron en ascensor hasta el décimo piso en donde llegaban de inmediato a su destino. Tocaron un par de veces la puerta y esperaron allí hasta que esta se abrió.

- buenos días muchachos, pasen y pónganse cómodos – les dice Black Moon

Los muchachos se sentaron en los asientos que estaban en frente del gran escritorio en donde Black Moon tenía todas sus cosas, algunas fotos familiares, documentos que parecían importantes, su computadora y su teléfono.

- y cuéntenme ¿a qué debo el gusto de tenerlos aquí?

- usted sabe que Serena está a punto de grabar un disco en este lugar.

- claro que si, como voy a olvidar a esta niña hermosa y de voz angelical – le dice produciendo un sonrojo a la chica.

- resulta que ella ya tiene una nueva canción que está escrita por ella, y queremos ver la posibilidad si esta disquera puede comenzar a hacer los trámites para inscribir sus canciones – le dice el pelinegro.

- claro que sí, nosotros no tenemos ningún problema con eso. Además somos nosotros los que nos encargamos de ver los derechos de autor cuando un artista quiere realizar un cover de algún otro cantante. Así que no tienen por qué preocuparse.

- eso es un gran alivio – le dice el pelinegro sonriendo

Serena estaba totalmente ajena a la conversación que los hombres estaban sosteniendo, a pesar que tenía muchísimo que ver con ella, no podía evitar mirar las portadas de los discos de sus artistas favoritos. Jamás pensó que cantantes de tanta importancia hubiesen comenzado sus carreras artísticas en ese mismo lugar.

- ¿te gustan estos cantantes? – le pregunta Diamante sacándola de su ensoñación.

- sí, muchas veces soñé que tenía la oportunidad de conocerlos y poder hablar con ellos, pero solo era eso… un sueño. Pero al ver que todos ellos han comenzado sus carreras aquí es como imposible de creerlo – le dice la rubia sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

- aquí han comenzado muchos cantantes que ahora son conocidos en todo el mundo. Quizás muy pronto los puedas conocer.

- yo creo que si llego a cumplir eso no les dejare de tomar fotografías y pedirles algún autógrafo – le dice riendo

- podrás tener todo eso y mucho más.

- disculpe pero ¿Cuándo estarán listos todos los tramites de la canción?

- a más tardar mañana tendrás tu segunda canción inscrita.

- eso suena genial – le dice mirando a Darien

- claro que sí, además – estaba hablando cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar – disculpen pero debo contestar.

- no se preocupe – le dicen los chicos en coro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que poco a poco estas logrando todo lo que alguna vez soñaste?

- es algo que no puedo explicar en palabras, es como si todo esto fuera un sueño del que no me gustaría despertarme nunca.

- y no te despertaras nunca porque esta es la realidad, y debes aprovechar esta oportunidad al máximo.

- claro que lo hare… Darien

- ¿Qué sucede?

- muchas gracias por estar conmigo y nunca dejarme sola.

- yo te prometí eso y nunca lo voy a romper.

- eres el mejor amigo que una persona puede tener.

Darien quedo mirando a Serena, no podía despegar sus ojos de su rostro. Aun no entendía porque había comenzado a sentir esas cosas por ella si era tan solo una niña, estiro su mano para apartarle un mechón que tenía en el rostro dejándolo suavemente detrás de la oreja, vio como ella comenzó a sonrojarse levemente mientras que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Ese era uno de esos momentos en los cuales todo el mundo desaparece y solo puedes ver a la persona que estaba al frente de ti. Todo era absolutamente perfecto hasta que sintieron la puerta que se abría violentamente y un chico muy animado ingresaba casi gritando a la oficina.

- ¡Primo! Como has estado, hace mucho que no se de ti.

- espérame cinco segundos, estoy atendiendo una llamada importante. Luego vamos a almorzar algo.

- como tú digas.

El muchacho quedo mirando a Serena quien a su vez no dejaba de mirarlo. Se acercó lentamente a ella hasta quedar a algunos centímetros de la silla en donde ella estaba sentada.

- parece que en el cielo hubo otra rebelión.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunta Serena

- porque al parecer un ángel se escapó de ahí – le dice galantemente

- aaaa – le dice la rubia tratando de apartar sus ojos de el

- Mi nombre es Zafiro Black Moon, ¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa?

- soy Serena Tsukino – le dice extendiéndole la mano

- un hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer – le dice tomándole la mano y besándosela

- Zafiro por favor, deja de coquetear con mis clientas que después no querrán volver a venir por aquí – le dice Diamante colgando el teléfono.

- es una buena formar de acaparar su atención o no querido primo, por algo después vuelven por aquí – le dice mirando a la rubia.

- disculpa Diamante, pero nosotros tenemos que irnos, aún tenemos muchas cosas por hacer ¿verdad Serena? – le dice mirando a su acompañante

- sí.

- fue un gusto haberlos visto por aquí, espero que pronto puedan volver y si tienen alguna duda no duden en venir a preguntar ¿está bien?

- claro que si – le dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Los muchachos salieron de la disquera, Serena había notado que a Darien le sucedía algo extraño, desde que Zafiro había aparecido en la oficina su humor había cambiado por completo.

- ¿te encuentras bien?

- si, por supuesto que estoy bien.

- es que no lo parece, desde que salimos de la disquera estas extraño ¿te molesto algo?

- no para nada – le dice sin mirarla

- Zafiro es un chico muy simpático ¿no crees?

- claro.

- deja de responderme así – le dice un poco molesta

- ¿así como? – le pregunta mirándola

- como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Yo sé que te molesto algo de lo que Zafiro dijo, desde que el apareció ahí estas comportándote extraño.

- bueno discúlpame ¿sí? No quería responderte de esa manera. Y no, no fue por Zafiro que estoy así, solo es que estoy… preocupado por otras cosas.

- ¿me prometes que si algo te molesta me lo dirás enseguida?

- sí, te lo prometo – le dice mirándola

- así está mucho mejor – le dice sonriéndole

Darien se quedó mirándola por un momento mientras que inevitablemente un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Miro de reojo sus ojos y poco a poco bajo hasta llegar a sus labios, se imaginó besándolos con pasión, levemente movió su cabeza de un lado para otro con el fin de sacarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Si seguía de esa forma, pronto terminaría por volverse loco.

**COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUÍ ESTA UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE "EL PRECIO DE LA FAMA" YA SE ESTAN VIENDO UN POCO LOS CELOS DE DARIEN HACIA SERENA PERO COMO SIEMPRE EL HOMBRE ES UN POCO… COMO DECIRLO… LENTO PARA SUS COSAS QUIZAS SE DEMORE UN POCO EN ACEPTAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS PARA CON ESTA CHIQUILLA.**

**HOY ACTUALIZE UN POCO MAS TARDE YA QUE ME TOCO IR A CUMPLIR CON MI DEBER CIVICO E IR A VOTAR POR EL PROXIMO PRESIDENTE DE NUESTRO CHILE QUERIDO. PERO AQUÍ ESTA. **

**SALUDOS ESPECIALES!**

**YESQUI2000, ZASURI923, CONYTA MOONLIGHT, NAI SD, BARBIELOVE (BIENVENIDA!)**

**ESPERO SABER LAS OPINIONES DE LOS DEMAS LECTORES, SI CREEN QUE ESTA BIEN O SI LE FALTA ALGO. TODAS LAS CRITICAS (QUE NO SEAN MAL INTENCIONADAS) SERAN MUY BIEN RECIBIDAS! **

**UN ABRAZO GIGANTE A TODOS Y NOS LEEMOS EL PROXIMO DOMINGO!**


	6. Una sorpresiva noticia

Capítulo V

Llegaba otro día más, habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Serena había grabado su primer disco el que estaba siendo un éxito en todo Estados Unidos e incluso en otros países como España, Italia y la mayor parte de Latinoamérica. Su seudónimo artístico era Serenity. Estaba muy emocionada ya que pronto comenzaría la primera gira de su disco a nivel nacional. El estómago estaba sufriendo más de la cuenta, por lo que tomaba agua de menta para calmar sus nervios mientras veía una buena película. En su preparatoria Le habían dado la posibilidad de dar exámenes libres mientras se encontraba fuera, agradecía profundamente todo el apoyo que le daban las personas que la rodeaban.

Estaba muy entretenida viendo "enredados" cuando alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta, a duras penas se puso de pie del sofá en donde estaba sentada y camino hasta llegar y abrir la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su amiga Mina parada en el umbral.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- si, a mí también me agrada mucho verte Sere – le dice la rubia con ironía.

- lo siento, pero es que pensé que estarías con Yaten – le dice haciéndose a un lado para que Mina pudiese entrar.

- pues ves que no estoy con él – le dice mientras ingresaba a la casa

- y ese milagro que no estas pegada a su lado – le dice riendo mientras cerraba la puerta – si pareciera como si los hubieran pegado con pegamento.

- ay, ya apareció la anti-cupido… ya te quiero ver cuando estés enamorada – le dice entrecerrando los ojos y sentándose en el sofá

- pues aún estoy soltera… además así puedes disfrutar sin tener que estarle dando explicaciones a nadie – le dice sentándose a su lado

- déjame decirte que te estás perdiendo los mejores momentos de tu vida… deja de ser tan huraña ya llega el tiempo en que te enamores y le entregues ese corazoncito a alguien.

- la verdad es que no me interesa en lo absoluto entablar una relación ahora. Estoy recién comenzando mi carrera y estoy pendiente de otras cosas como para tener un novio. El pobre estaría más solo que acompañado y cuéntame cómo vas con Yaten, bueno además de que pasan pegados – le dice riendo

- estamos tan felices juntos, han sido los mejores cuatro meses de mi vida. Juntos hemos experimentado tantas cosas nuevas – suspiro – es simplemente perfecto.

- momento, dijiste que han experimentado nuevas cosas juntos.

- sí.

- o sea… que tú y él… bueno, tu sabes a lo que me refiero – le dice comenzando a sonrojarse

- noo, aun no. Queremos establecernos bien como pareja antes de dar ese paso. Para los dos es algo muy importante y no queremos darlo a la ligera.

- sí, y ya sabes que si lo llegan a dar debe ser con responsabilidad.

- esta es una de las conversaciones más extrañas que he tenido – le dice riendo

- pero si eso es algo normal, además siempre hay alguien que te puede aconsejar y quien mejor que tu mejor amiga.

- si en eso tienes toda la razón Sere… oye ¿desde cuándo te gustan las películas de Disney?

- obvio que desde que soy pequeña y veía películas como la sirenita o blanca nieves… pero enredados me encanta, es divertida y muy genial.

- además que el príncipe no es el príncipe si no que es un ladrón – le dice riendo

- verdad… tienes toda la razón – le dice volviendo a fijar su atención en la televisión

- y cuéntame, ¿Cómo han sido los ensayos?

- agotadores… pero me llamo algo llamo muchísimo mi atención.

- ¿un chico guapo?

- no, como se te ocurre… lo que sucede es que la directora de las coreografías y todo eso me dijo que tenía que bajar unos kilitos.

- ¿de verdad te dijo eso? Pero si estás muy bien – le dice sorprendida.

- yo también creo que estoy bien, pero ella me dice que los trajes que uso hacen que se me note la grasa que tengo acumuladas en las caderas. Es por eso que estoy a base de verduras, ejercicio y agua.

- Sere, prométeme que te cuidaras, está bien que quizás los trajes te queden un poco ajustados pero no debes descuidar tu salud.

- si lo sé, pero sabes desde que deje de comer carne, como que me siento mucho más liviana. Deberías intentarlo es una muy buena dieta.

- ¿Cuándo comienza la gira?

- la próxima semana, no sabes lo nerviosa que estoy – le dice emocionada.

- yo creo que todos estamos igual que tú. Espero que todo salga muy bien – le dice tomándole las manos.

- yo espero lo mismo.

- desde ahora ya no nos veremos más ¿verdad?

- hasta en algunas semanas más, si no me voy a ir por siempre – le dice con una sonrisa

- pero es que entiéndeme, he estado contigo desde el jardín de infantes – le dice haciendo un puchero.

- tienes razón pero volveré, así que no te preocupes – le dice abrazándola

- si seguimos así prometo que comenzare a llorar, ¿Por qué mejor no vemos la película?

- está bien – le dice riendo

Estuvieron juntas durante varias horas recordando viejos tiempos en los cuales eran unas simples niñas y siempre soñaban con ser personas reconocidas, recordaron cuando se paraban en frente del espejo y comenzaban a bailar y a cantar sus canciones favoritas, o si no cuando inventaban finales a las películas y comenzaban a actuar en la sala.

Sin saber cuándo, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de ambas, no sabían porque lo hacían si dentro de algunos meses podrían volver a estar juntas nuevamente, quizá era la emoción de que por fin el sueño de una de ellas se estaba haciendo realidad.

Pasaron los días y llego el momento de partir, Serena sintió que el estómago se le apretó cuando llegaron al primer destino, Houston. El lugar era un gran gimnasio donde habían estado grandes artistas. Bajo del bus y comenzó a frotar sus manos para quitar la fría transpiración que se había apoderado de ellas.

- señorita Tsukino, por favor puede ingresar a su camerino – le dice una chica muy amorosa

- gracias – le dice con una sonrisa.

Al entrar vio que estaba hermosamente adornado. Tenía dos grandes espejos con pequeñas luces en su alrededor, su ropa estaba colgada en un armario y debajo de su vestimenta estaban sus zapatos. Los miro con el ceño fruncido porque no sabía si serian cómodos para un espectáculo y no quería estar parada casi una hora con dolor de pies.

- serán cómodos, no te preocupes – una voz conocida la interrumpió en sus pensamientos y al girarse pudo confirmarlo.

- mamá… me alegra tanto que estés aquí – le dice lanzándose a sus brazos

- no podía faltar a uno de los momentos más importantes de tu vida. Sé que he faltado muchas veces, pero quiero reivindicarme – le dice acariciando su mejilla

- pero ¿Quién te trajo aquí?

- se dice el milagro, no el santo – le dice con una sonrisa

- bueno, eso da lo mismo, lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho mami.

- ya basta de hablar y mejor veamos que te pondrás esta noche.

Ambas fueron hasta el amplio armario en donde comenzaron a escoger la ropa que ella usaría en su primer concierto. Eligieron una polera blanca, una falda negra que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y los zapatos de la duda. Su madre comenzó a maquillarla, coloco un poco de brillo en sus labios y luego delineo sus ojos en la parte superior, la misma Serena se delineo su parpado inferior, para luego arreglase las pestañas y colocarse base.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ella estaba completamente lista, se había dejado su cabello suelto por lo que lo movía un poco con su mano para arreglarlo.

- Serena, ¿estas preparada? – le pregunta uno de los organizadores

- más que nunca – le dice dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente

- disculpa pero…te ves hermosa.

- muchas gracias – le dice sonriendo tímidamente

Serena y su madre salían del camerino en donde habían estado para dirigirse a la entrada del escenario, se escuchaban las voces de las personas. Según Black Moon, Houston era uno de los lugares en donde sus discos se habían vendido por millares, la gente pedía las canciones como locos, por eso habían escogido esa ciudad para su primera presentación.

Las guitarras comenzaban a hacer su aparición y los gritos de la gente comenzaban a hacerse notar. Serena apretó la mano de su madre mientras sentía que sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a picarles anunciando que pronto comenzaría a llorar.

- no hija, no llores ahora. Sal a ese escenario y triunfa como siempre lo soñaste – le dice poniéndose frente a ella.

- es que estoy muy nerviosa.

- lo harás excelente de eso estoy segura. Ahora ve que esa gente está esperando por ti.

Serena cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras que la dirigían al escenario. Cuando llego al último escalón un gran foco la ilumino haciendo que no pudiera ver nada pero ella escuchaba muy bien los gritos de la multitud, y se dio cuenta que se acentuaron cuando sonaron las primeras notas de la canción que les interpretaría.

La hora que estuvo arriba del escenario pasaron como un suspiro, la niña que temblaba detrás de bambalinas desapareció por completo cuando comenzó a cantar y cuando se dio cuenta que la gente cantaba con ella.

Esa noche le costó quedarse dormida, se paseaba como loca por la habitación, se sentaba en la cama y se volvía a parar, la adrenalina aun corría por sus venas.

Despertó a las una de la tarde del otro día, tenía tanto sueño, se había quedado dormida a las cinco de la mañana, cuando los rayos del sol estaban comenzando aparecer. Se estiro ahí en la cama y bostezo sonoramente. Miro a su lado y vio un delicioso desayuno preparado por su madre.

- ¿Qué mejor que despertarse así? – dijo mientras se llevaba un poco de pan a la boca.

Estuvo todo el día acostada, ya que esa noche tendría que hacer otro concierto igual al que había realizado la noche anterior. Mientras estaba viendo una película no pudo evitar acordarse de Darien, le debía tanto. Gracias a él podía estar viviendo eso. Se acordó de los chicos y de Mina. Tomo el teléfono en sus manos y marco el número de su mejor amiga.

Espero un par de tonos, hasta que al fin su amiga le respondió por la otra línea.

- Mina, ¿Cómo estás?

- _Sere… que bueno escucharte._

- no sabes… anoche fue fantástico. Lo pase increíble – le dice muy emocionada

- _si me imagino_.

- Mina ¿te sucede algo?

- _no, no me pasa nada._

- te conozco más que a mí misma, y por tu tono de voz puedo saber que no estás bien. Cuéntame que paso.

- _ay Sere… cometí un error, un grave error._

- ¿de qué error estás hablando?

- _estuve con Yaten_.

- ¿y qué pasó?

_- lo que pasa es que_ – le dice suspirando – _creo que…estoy embarazada_.

- ¿me estás hablando en serio?

- _claro que sí, jamás bromearía con algo así._

- pero tienes que ir al doctor para verificar si lo que estás pensando es real, tu sabes que hay algunos casos de mujeres en que el cuerpo reacciona como si estuvieses embarazada pero al final no es así.

- _sí, tienes razón._

- hoy mismo debes ir al doctor, cualquier cosa dime por favor.

- _si amiga, no te preocupes_.

- Mina, tengo que dejarte, debo ir a probar los equipos para el concierto de esta noche, y cualquier cosa llámame ¿ok?

- _sí, cualquier cosa te lo diré, por eso no te preocupes. Espero que te vaya bien esta noche._

- gracias… cuídate y nos vemos pronto.

_- adiós_ – le dice cortando la llamada.

Serena colgó su teléfono y se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama, un gran suspiro salió desde lo más profundo de su ser, rogaba que su amiga no estuviera embarazada y también rogaba que si el resultado era positivo, que su padre la supiera comprender.

Luego de que Mina colgó el teléfono se acostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, no quería tener un hijo, pero sabía que debía haberse cuidado cuando tomó la decisión de entregarse al hombre que ella amaba.

Sabía que lo más probable era que Yaten la apoyara, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que el la rechazara o que eligiera seguir con su vida artística y decidiera dejarla. Además estaba el temor de enfrentarse con su padre. Sabía que jamás la perdonaría y que lo más probable era que la echara de la casa.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta su baño en donde se lavó la cara para quitar las evidencias del llanto, tomo su bolso y las llaves de su casa y emprendió rumbo hacia el hospital en donde le entregarían los resultados de los análisis que se había realizado cuando había comenzado a tener sospechas de un posible embarazo.

Luego de una hora de viaje llego a su destino, suspiro cuando ingreso por la puerta principal, se acercó al mesón y consulto si estaba el doctor con el cual se había atendido la última vez. La respuesta fue afirmativa por lo que comenzó a avanzar hasta llegar al ascensor, con la mano temblorosa presiono el botón que la llevaría a enfrentarse con esa verdad que ella se negaba a aceptar.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina, toco un par de veces hasta que la puerta se abrió. Un doctor de unos cincuenta años y de aspecto agradable la recibió con una sonrisa.

- pase y tome asiento señorita.

Mina sentía las piernas como gelatinas, se sentía muy nerviosa. Tomo asiento en una de las sillas que estaban en frente del escritorio del doctor, vio como él tomaba asiento en frente de ella y como tomo el sobre blanco que estaba encima entre sus manos.

- bueno, ya están los resultados que estaba esperando.

- ¿Qué…que es lo que dicen?

- es positivo, usted está embarazada – le dice comenzando a doblar el papel para luego colocarlo nuevamente en el sobre.

- no… no puede ser – le dice colocando sus manos en sus manos para comenzar a llorar nuevamente

- ¿quería que el resultado fuera negativo? – Le pregunta mientras Mina asentía rápidamente sin sacarse las manos del rostro – lamentablemente debo hablar con la verdad.

- si lo se doctor, pero… es que… yo no quiero – le dice sollozando

- mire – le dice poniéndose de pie para después quedar en cuclillas al lado de ella – ahora hay muchas instituciones que ayudan a las madres solteras, ustedes ya no están solas. Además siempre hay alguien a su lado dispuestos a ayudarlas.

- mi padre me va a matar – le dice secándose las lagrimas

- siempre sucede al principio, además es normal que se enfade, pero ya vera que pasado algunos meses ya se le pasara todo el enfado.

- de eso no estoy muy segura.

- se lo digo por experiencia propia.

- ¿Cómo por experiencia propia?

- mi hija quedo embarazada cuando tenía quince años. Cuando me lo dijo, te lo juro que me decepcione demasiado de ella, yo quería que terminara sus estudios, que pudiera cumplir los sueños que tenía por delante. Los primeros meses, debo serte sincero, ni siquiera le hable. Estaba tan enfadado que temía decir algo que la dañara. Pero después al tener a mi nieto en brazos todo eso quedo atrás. No creo que los padres seamos tan diferentes. Así que no temas – le dice apoyando una mano en su hombro

- espero que sea así.

- ahora ve a tu casa y comienza a cuidarte porque ese bebe debe nacer fuerte y sano – le dice poniéndose de pie

- muchas gracias por todo doctor.

- de nada muchacha. Espero verte pronto por aquí.

- así será.

Mina bajo al primer piso con algo más de tranquilidad, jamás pensó que un doctor le daría un consejo, siempre los había visto tan lejanos de la realidad pero ahora se dio cuenta que solo los estaba prejuzgando.

No supo cómo el camino de regreso a casa se pasó tan rápido. Bajo del bus, cruzo la calle y lo que vio la dejo perpleja. Yaten estaba parado afuera de su casa, estaba con las manos en los bolsillos mientras pateaba una piedra pequeña que rebotaba en la pared y volvía a su pie. Al parecer llevaba tiempo ahí parado porque tenía una expresión en el rostro de aburrimiento.

Se acercó lentamente sin decir una sola palabra hasta que él se dio cuenta que alguien había llegado a su lado y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Mina.

- hola amor, ¿Cómo has estado? – le dice acercándose a ella

- bien – le dice mirándolo seriamente

- ¿sucede algo? – le pregunta frunciendo el ceño

- sí, es algo complicado de explicar.

- Mina, me estas asustando.

Ella comenzó a sentir como los ojos comenzaban a mojarse, un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y sin que pudiera evitarlo un sollozo se hizo presente. Yaten la miro preocupado y se acercó a ella. Paso un brazo por su cintura para acercarla a él mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba su mejilla.

- ¿Qué pasa Mina? Solo dime bonita, no me gusta verte así.

- prométeme que pase lo que pase no me dejaras.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- solo promételo – le dice mirándolo a los ojos

- está bien… te lo prometo.

- lo que pasa es que… estoy embarazada.

Mina apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, desde ahí pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleró de manera sorprendente. Sintió con terror como él comenzó a deshacer el abrazo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Hasta ahí había llegado todo.

- ¿estas segura de lo que me estás diciendo?

- sí, fui al doctor y me lo confirmo hoy.

Yaten se separó de ella y comenzó a tocar su cabello mientras le daba la espalda, Mina sintió como su corazón comenzaba a despedazarse.

- si no quieres verme más, lo entenderé.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así? – le dice Yaten dándose la vuelta

- pero es que yo pensé que…

- Mina… mi amor, esta es una de las mejores noticias que me has dado. Jamás te dejare sola, primero me mato antes de hacer una estupidez como esa – le dice abrazándola

- Yaten, no sé cómo reaccionara mi padre cuando sepa todo eso.

- cualquier cosa que pase, siempre estare contigo, eso nunca lo dudes.

- tengo que pensar como se lo diré.

- no es necesario que lo pienses – una voz masculina hizo que ambos se separaran bruscamente, su padre estaba ahí parado.

- p…papá.

- no es necesario que me expliques nada, siempre supe que serias igual que tu madre. Una zorr…

- no se atreva a insultar a mi novia – le dice Yaten enfadado

- tu cállate, no tienes nada que ver en esta conversación.

- claro que si tiene que ver, es mi novio y el padre de mi hijo. No tienes ningún derecho a decirme cosas tan feas papá.

- que no tengo ningún derecho, claro que si lo tengo. Soy tu padre, no sé porque te deje aquí, si te hubieras ido me habría ahorrado muchos malos ratos.

- jamás te di un mal rato, siempre trate de ser la hija perfecta. Acaso tengo que ser acusada de haberme enamorado papá. Yaten me ha dado en algunos meses mucho más de lo que tú me has dado en diecisiete años. Él me ama y tú… que puedo decir de ti ¿puedo seguir llamándote padre?

- no me vengas a hablar así ¿me escuchaste?

- no, ya es momento que tú me escuches a mí, ya me aburrí de solo escuchar y no tener derecho a hablar. Estoy aburrida de tu actitud, claro, yo soy la zorra mientras tú te has ido a acostar con no sé cuántas mujeres – su padre la miro sorprendido - ¿tú crees que no lo sabía? Pues fíjate bien que si lo sé. Así que no tienes ningún derecho para venir a tratarme así.

- ¿sabes? No quiero volver a verte, si tanto amas a este, vete con él. Pero si te llega a ir mal no vengas aquí a pedir perdón por que las puertas de esta casa están cerradas para ti. Ve a buscar tus cosas y vete. – le dice ingresando a la propiedad

- no te preocupes Mina, te quedaras a vivir conmigo. Tengo todo lo necesario para poder mantenerlos bien – le dice acariciando su vientre.

- te amo mucho Yaten.

- y yo a ti Mina.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la casa y sacaron las cosas más esenciales para luego salir de la casa para ya nunca más volver. Las relaciones se habían roto pero una nueva relación y familia comenzaba a formarse.

**CHICAS, SIENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO LA SEMANA PASADA, PERO ESTOY ENTRANDO EN PERIODO DE EXAMENES FINALES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y ESO COLAPSA UN POCO. SALDRE DE VACACIONES PARA LA SEMANA DE NAVIDAD, DESPUES DE AHÍ NO ME ATRASARE MAS.**

**SI ES QUE NO LLEGARA A ACTUALIZAR DURANTE LAS PROXIMAS DOS SEMANAS YA SABEN LOS MOTIVOS, NO ES PORQUE VAYA A ABANDONAR LAS HISTORIAS.**

**BUENO, YA VEN LO QUE PASO CON MINA Y YATEN. UN BEBE VIENE EN CAMINO PARA AGRANDAR LA FAMILIA Y TAMBIEN VIMOS EL PRIMER CONCIERTO DE SERENA Y LA LLEGADA SORPRESA DE SU MADRE.**

**UN SALUDO PARA TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONITAS QUE HAN DEJADO SUS MENSAJES QUE ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y ESPERO QUE LES ESTE AGRADANDO LA HISTORIA TANTO COMO A MI.**

**UN BESO GIGANTE PARA CADA UNA DE USTEDES!**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	7. éxtasis

Capítulo VI

Serena no entendía como la fama le había subido tan rápido, estaba invitada a muchos programas de televisión en donde le hacían preguntas acerca de cómo fue su niñez, como le iba en el colegio, etc. Siempre deseo estar en esos programas cuando los veía solo por la pantalla y estaría en uno de sus programas favoritos "Leyenda X", en ese programa pudo ver a sus artistas favoritos respondiendo preguntas y a la vez podía saber más de ellos. Nunca se imaginó estar en ese sillón respondiendo las mismas preguntas que tantas veces había escuchado a otros responder.

Cuando escucho su nombre, salió de detrás del escenario y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la entrevistadora Esmeralda Stevenson, con su mano derecha saludo a la gente mientras hacia una reverencia. Luego se acercó a Esmeralda y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo estas Serenity? Por favor toma asiento.

- muchas gracias – le dice acomodándose con una gran sonrisa.

La multitud seguía gritando, Serena solo los miraba, sonreía y los volvía a saludar con su mano derecha.

- cuéntame ¿Cómo te has sentido con los conciertos que has realizado?

- han sido simplemente espectaculares, jamás pensé que casi todo el país conociera mis canciones y eso ha sido algo maravilloso.

- un pajarillo me comento que antes de llegar a la fama eras fanática de este programa ¿es eso cierto?

- es completamente cierto, comencé a ver "Leyenda X" desde los inicios, más que nada por ver a mis artistas favoritos que venían a entrevistarse aquí contigo.

- ¿te imaginaste alguna vez poder estar aquí sentada frente a mí en ese asiento por el cual han pasado tantos artistas?

- jamás lo imagine, recuerdo que cuando era más pequeña soñaba con participar en un programa como este y me acuerdo que me sentaba en uno de los sofás de mi casa y comenzaba a responder preguntas que supuestamente me hacia uno de los entrevistadores. También jugaba a que saludaba a mis fans imaginarios y que gritaban mi nombre. Jamás pensé que eso algún día iba a pasar.

- Serenity, voy a hacerte una pregunta que varios chicos han escrito por vía internet. ¿Tienes novio?

- no, estoy soltera – le dice con una sonrisa

- bueno chicos, ahí está su respuesta para que no me maten después – dice mirando a la cámara causando la risa de Serena.

- el equipo de "Leyenda X" te tiene algo muy especial, mira la pantalla que esta atrás de ti y veras de que se trata.

Las luces del estudio se apagaron dejando solamente la pantalla encendida, después de un par de segundos apareció la imagen de una pequeña cantando la canción "Because you loved me". Era Serena con unos siete años, la niña de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos para darle una mayor emoción a la canción. La multitud esbozaba una sonrisa al ver que la niña sin pudor sonreía sin importarle que le faltara un diente. Luego de algunos minutos el video termino y las luces del estudio volvieron a encenderse para que la gente comenzara a aplaudir fervientemente.

- ¿Qué te pareció esta sorpresa?

- no me lo esperaba, es algo hermoso y muy emotivo – dice sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a mojarse

- ¿y porque es tan emotivo que incluso te ha llevado a casi llorar?

- lo que pasa es que son recuerdos muy bonitos, tuve una infancia hermosa con mi madre que gracias a ella estoy aquí, entonces volver a recordar cuanto me costó llegar a donde estoy ahora es algo que me conmueve muchísimo – dice mientras secaba algunas lagrimas

- una persona se puede considerar un artista cuando recuerda cuanto le costó llegar hasta la cima y lo valora y eso es lo que puedo ver en ti Serenity, estoy segura que el destino te traerá muchas sorpresas porque sé que tienes un corazón admirable, vamos chicos brindémosle un aplauso

- antes de retirarme ¿puedo dar unos saludos?

- claro que sí, la cámara ocho es toda tuya.

- bueno primero quiero saludar a mi mamá y a mi mejor amiga que seguramente me están mirando por la televisión, a mi mejor amigo Zafiro gracias por apoyarme en todo, y por supuesto a Darien, sin ti hubiese sido imposible triunfar. Muchas gracias a todos los que están aquí acompañándome y espero que sigan apoyándome.

- muchas gracias Serenity, por tu tiempo y espero que nos podamos ver pronto – le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla

- buenas noches a todos – dice comenzando a caminar hacia atrás del escenario.

Serena estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba mirando hacia el suelo cuando repentinamente choco con alguien, levanto su cabeza para mirarlo y pedirle disculpas cuando se dio cuenta que era uno de sus actores favoritos, Vin Diesel.

- Oh por Dios, no… no puedo creerlo, eres tu Vin Diesel – le dice sorprendida

- sí, soy yo quien viste y calza – le dice con una sonrisa

- me encantan tus películas, las he visto todas. Mi sueño siempre fue conocerte.

- es todo un alago lo que me dices, y ¿te digo una cosa?

- ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunta con curiosidad

- mi hija es una fanática tuya.

- ¿de verdad?

- claro que sí, y aprovechando que estas aquí ¿me podrías dar un autógrafo para entregárselo cuando llegue a casa?

- sería un verdadero honor, pero con una condición.

- ¿Qué condición señorita? – le dice cruzando los brazos en su pecho mientras sonreía

- si tú también me das un autógrafo.

- está bien, como tú digas.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar un papel y lápiz, cuando los tenían comenzaron a escribir unas dedicatorias para luego entregárselos mutuamente.

- muchas gracias – le dice Serena sonriendo

- Vin, tenemos que ir al escenario.

- mucho gusto en conocerte – le dice Vin

- igualmente, ojala le pueda enviar saludos a sus compañeros de trabajo, dígale que me encantan sus películas – le dice casi gritando

Definitivamente esa noche no podía ser mejor, había conocido a uno de sus actores favoritos y también había conseguido tener uno de sus autógrafos, estaba tan feliz y contenta.

Entro al camerino y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, cuando ya estaba lista se sentó en la silla frente al espejo y volvió a mirar el autógrafo que estaba encima de la mesa. Parecía una niña pequeña frente a un regalo de navidad.

- ¿A qué se debe esa gran sonrisa?

- Darien, no sabes a quien conocí esta noche – le dice poniéndose de pie para poder mirarlo

- no lo sé – le dice sonriendo mientras miraba esa hermosa sonrisa

- pues, conocí a Vin Diesel.

- ¿de verdad?

- sí, aun no lo puedo creer, además me dijo que su hija era una de mis fanáticas. ¡Ay esta noche fue espectacular!

- ¿y porque fue espectacular?

- porque supongo que ya nos vamos a casa ¿no?

- supusiste mal, porque ahora vamos a visitar un lugar antes de irnos a casa.

- ¿De qué lugar estás hablando?

- solo sígueme – le dice tomando una de sus manos para luego salir con ella del camerino

Ambos salieron rumbo al auto de Darien, el encendió el automóvil y pronto lo hecho a andar. Se fueron por la carretera rumbo a la costa, Serena solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido como pidiéndole una explicación de lo que estaba haciendo.

- solo vamos a ir al mar, no voy a hacerte nada – le dice mirándola de reojo

- no, si no te estaba mirando por eso.

- ¿entonces porque esa mirada?

- porque ya es muy tarde y mi madre va a comenzar a preocuparse – le dice mirando hacia el frente

- no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a tu casa hablare con ella ya verás que no te dirá nada

- si tú lo dices – comenta levantando los hombros en señal de resignación

Treinta minutos después Darien estacionaba el auto, ambos bajaron y comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta la orilla del mar. Serena se sacó sus zapatos y se sentó en la arena para poder respirar el aire salino que provenía del océano.

- Sere, te traje aquí por una razón muy simple – le dice sentándose a su lado

- ¿sucedió algo malo?

- no, no pasó nada malo. Solo… quiero decirte algo muy importante – le dice mirándola a los ojos

- Darien… me estas asustando.

- es que de verdad, pensé muchas veces en como seria este momento, me imagine varios escenarios en los cuales te contaba esto. Pero me doy cuenta que es más difícil de lo que imagine.

- solo cierra los ojos, respira profundo y di lo que tengas que contarme con los ojos cerrados.

- es que creo que de esa forma me costara más trabajo poder hacerlo – le dice sonriendo

- pero solo dímelo, no creo que sea algo grave.

- Sere – suspiro – tú sabes que yo te quiero muchísimo, hemos sido amigos por casi un año, puedo decir que prácticamente te conozco.

- y si me conoces tanto ¿Por qué piensas que me voy a enfadar o algo así por lo que me vas a decir?

- es que ese el punto, nunca te he llegado a conocer en este sentido. Está bien, te lo dire.

- si porque de verdad, ahora si me estas asustando.

- tú me gustas mucho.

Serena levanto la mirada y observo Darien detenidamente, ella no pronunciaba palabra alguna, solo estaba el sonido de las olas.

- ¿me estás hablando en serio?

- claro que sí, jamás jugaría con algo así.

Ella levanto su mano y la guio hasta una de las mejillas de él, con sumo cuidado comenzó a acariciarlo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- tú también me gustas mucho Darien – le dice en casi un susurro

- eso me alegra.

Darien al igual que Serena, puso su mano en una de sus mejillas y comenzó a acariciar la suave piel de la mujer que estaba en frente de él. Poco a poco fue guiando su mano hasta la nuca y fue acercándola lentamente hacia él.

Esperaba ansioso poder besar aquellos labios con los que había soñado incontables noches, Darien la miro y ella ya estaba con los ojos cerrados esperando el contacto, al fin él deshizo la pequeña distancia que había entre los dos y sintió los tibios labios de Serena. Sus labios parecían estar predestinados se movían al mismo compas.

Mina, Yaten y la madre de Serena estaban en su hogar preparando los últimos detalles de la cena para su hija, insistentemente miraban el reloj, veían que pasaban los minutos y no había rastro alguno de su hija o de Darien. La intentaron llamar por teléfono pero ella lo había apagado, la preocupación los estaba matando cuando sintieron que la puerta de la casa se abría.

- Serena, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estábamos tan asustados por ti hija – le dice su madre abrazándola

- disculpe señora, que su hija haya llegado a esta hora a su casa es por mi culpa, yo la invite a la playa.

- ¿a esta hora? – le pregunta la señora poniendo su mano en su cintura.

- sí, es que es la única forma en que la pudieran dejar tranquila, si hubiésemos ido en el día, nos hubiese costado mucho llegar.

- está bien, pero la otra vez que quieran hacer una salida express tienen que avisarme, no quiero estarme muriendo de la angustia otra vez

- como tú digas – le dice Serena abrazándola

Todos los asistentes fueron hasta la mesa para poder comer los alimentos que habían preparado. La noche paso rápida entre los recuerdos que aparecían y que muchas veces hacían sonrojar a Serena.

Los muchachos se fueron cerca de las una de la mañana, Serena había subido a su habitación, se había lavado los dientes y se había colocado su pijama. Bajo las escaleras y llego a la cocina en donde comenzó a ayudar a su madre secando los platos.

- ¿te gusto la cena?

- claro que si mamá, te agradezco muchísimo todo esto – le dice con una sonrisa

- oye y ¿me vas a contar lo que paso con Darien?

- fue… genial y hermoso.

- ¿te beso?

- mamá…. Me da vergüenza hablar de estas cosas contigo – le dice sonrojándose

- pero si es normal darle un beso a un muchacho, no es nada del otro mundo hija.

- pero es que es extraño estar hablando de estas cosas contigo, jamás te he contado nada así.

- sí, tienes razón.

- pero quizás no es demasiado tarde para comenzar a hacerlo ¿no crees?

Su madre le sonrió, se secó las manos y la abrazo por los hombros mientras comenzaron a caminar hacia el sofá en el cual se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar como hace muchos años no lo hacían.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde esa noche, Darien y Serena se encontraban más unidos que nunca, aunque aún no habían formalizado su relación. Zafiro Blackmoon se había convertido en uno de sus amigos más cercanos y esa noche saldrían a una fiesta a bailar. Le costó convencerla de que asistiera con él, pero después de tanta insistencia termino aceptando.

- ¿estas lista Serena? – le pregunta su madre abriendo la puerta de su habitación

- si mami, ya estoy lista. ¿Zafiro ya llego?

- sí, te está esperando abajo.

- dile que bajo en un segundo – le dice poniéndose de pie

- como tú digas.

Zafiro estaba mirando las fotografías que tenían en un mueble, tomo un pequeño cuadro en su mano en la que aparecía Serena de unos aproximadamente cuatro años, vestida con su uniforme escolar, estaba llorando quizás era su primer día de clases.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, dejo la fotografía en el lugar en donde estaba al escuchar los pasos de ella bajando la escalera.

- disculpa si te hice esperar.

- no te preocupes – le dice con una sonrisa

- y ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

- a un lugar en donde disfrutaras como nunca.

Serena lo miro seriamente y frunció levemente el ceño para luego sonreír. Se despidió de su madre y salió junto con Zafiro. Luego de ir por algunos minutos en automóvil se detuvieron frente a una de las discos más importantes de Estados Unidos.

Cuando ingresaron al lugar, algunas personas se acercaban a Serena para pedirle algún autógrafo o a sacarse alguna fotografía con ella. Ambos muchachos entraron a la sección VIP que estaba reservada solo para ellos.

Serena se acercó al gran ventanal en que podía ver a toda la gente bailando, las luces brillaban por doquier. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, esa era la primera vez que ella ingresaba a un local como este. Miro hacia atrás y vio como Zafiro ya estaba sentado en uno de los tantos sofás que estaban en el lugar, se alejó del ventanal y se sentó a su lado.

- cuando era pequeña decía que nunca entraría en un lugar como este. Quien iba a pensar que iba a estar aquí y en la sección VIP – le dice con una sonrisa

- por eso dicen que nunca hay que decir nunca. ¿Quieres bailar un poco?

- pero debemos bajar o podemos quedarnos aquí.

- esta sección la reserve especialmente para ti así que no te preocupes.

- que genial, esto me encanta.

Bailaron por más de treinta minutos, Serena se fue a sentar agotada fue cuando Zafiro llego a la mesita con una pequeña cajita de metal, ella lo miro un poco extrañada. Dentro de ella había un par de pastillas color verde con un signo de interrogación en su interior.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿te sientes agotada?

- sí, un poco.

- esto te va a ayudar a disminuir el cansancio, debes probarla es muy buena.

- ¿estás seguro que no me causara nada?

- cien por ciento, saca una – le dice extendiéndole la cajita con las pastillas

Serena con un poco de duda tomo una y la puso en el interior de su boca, la trago con un poco de agua y observo como Zafiro tomaba la que a él le correspondía. Al principio no sintió nada, pero al pasar una hora ella comenzó a sentir una sensación de emoción y jubilo que no había sentido nunca, solo quería moverse y bailar.

No se dio cuenta de cómo había pasado la hora, solo cayo en cuenta que había estado bailando prácticamente toda la noche cuando salió del recinto y vio los primeros rayos de sol saliendo detrás de los edificios.

Cuando llego a su hogar ni siquiera se despidió de Zafiro sino que salió rápidamente e ingreso a su casa, se sacó sus zapatos y subió corriendo a su habitación. Se acostó en su cama pero le fue imposible poder dormir. Algunas horas más tarde su madre abría la puerta de su pieza.

- Serena ¿a qué hora llegaste?

- Hola mamá. No sé a qué hora llegue pero lo pase genial – le dice mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a pasearse por su habitación

- ¿te encuentras bien?

- sí, estoy mejor que nunca.

- en algunos minutos estará listo el desayuno para que bajes.

- ahí estare.

Durante toda la mañana, Serena parecía estar con una energía sorprendente. Su madre se encontraba un poco preocupada ya que parecía estar con algún tipo de malestar, a pesar de que se encontraba de un humor un poco particular, parecía un poco enferma ya que estaba sufriendo de nauseas.

El timbre comenzó a sonar y la madre de ella fue a abrir la puerta, a penas Serena escucho la voz de Darien corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello y voló por los aires para luego caer en sus brazos y besarlo con un poco de desesperación.

- ¿Qué sucedió Sere? – le pregunta sin sacar sus manos de su cintura

- ¿a qué se debe esa pregunta?

- porque tu no acostumbras a dar esas muestras de cariño, sobre todo si hay alguien cerca.

- la razón es que estoy muy contenta, anoche fui con Zafiro a una disco – le dice comenzando a caminar hacia la sala

- ¿fuiste con Zafiro Blackmoon? – le pregunta con el ceño fruncido

- sí, porque pones esa cara ¿estas celoso? – le dice poniendo su cabeza en su hombro

- lo digo por dos razones, una si estoy celoso y la segunda es que no me gusta como ese hombre te trata. Parece como si estuviera enamorado de ti.

- pero tú sabes que la única persona que me interesa eres tú, no seas tontito – le dice besándole la mejilla

- Sere, quiero preguntarte algo.

- sí, que quieres decirme.

- Tú sabes que yo te quiero muchísimo y creo que es el momento de formalizar nuestra relación.

Serena lo observo por un momento, sintió como él tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y observo como tragaba grueso antes de hablar.

- quiero preguntarte si tú quieres…quieres mi novia.

- claro que si quiero ser tu novia Darien – le dice abrazándose a el

Él no podía sacar la sonrisa de su rostro, de repente sintió como Serena comenzó a pesarle más de lo normal, bajo la mirada y vio cómo su ahora novia dormía plácidamente. La acomodo y la tomo en sus brazos para comenzar a subir las escaleras y dejarla en su cama. Se paró un momento al lado de ella y le acaricio el rostro con amor para luego dejarla descansar.


End file.
